The Lexi Diaries
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Did anyone ever wonder what would have happen if Lexi had been in the story from the beginning? What If Lexi had been there to help Stefan since he first started at Mystic Falls High School? How would things be different? You'll just have to read to find out. Stefan/Elena romance Stefan/Lexi friendship
1. Home to Mystic Falls

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! THIS IS MY NEWEST STORY! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 1 EPISODE 1 I DO NOT OWN IT! I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT IT! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**

* * *

"Lexi, do I really have to do this?" Stefan Salvatore whined to his best friend Lexi Branson.

They were standing in the office of Mystic Falls High School trying to enroll Stefan. He wasn't happy about it.

"Do you want to find out who this girl is and find out why she looks like Katherine?" Lexi asked.

"Yes..."

"Then you need to do this."

Stefan sighed and nodded. The Secretary came back from the back room and didn't look happy. "Your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts."

Stefan looked to Lexi with worry. Lexi nodded softly and looked back to the Secretary and stared her deep in the eyes. "Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there."

Stefan waited nervously for the lady to look back over the papers.

"Well, you're right. So it is."

Lexi and Stefan looked to each other and smiled.

"Now, get to your first class. Don't be late." Lexi told him. "I'll see you back at the house."

"Yes, Mom." Stefan teased.

Lexi playfully slapped him. "Shut up and go!"

Stefan chuckled and headed to the restroom.

* * *

Just as he was about to run in Elena Gilbert came out crashing into him.

"Oh, Excuse me. Um... Is this the men's room?" he asked nicely.

He smiled when he saw her blush and start laughing nervously.

"Yes. Um…I was just um…I was just… It's a long story…"

She moved to the right to go around him, but at the same time he moved to the right to get out of her way. Then he moved to the left and she followed. Finally he just turned back against the wall letting her through.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

He just smiled and nodded. Elena walked off and Stefan had this huge grin on his face. Elena was the girl he was trying to get to know and she always made him smile.

All through class he couldn't take his eyes off her. Every now and then she'd look at him and smile but then quickly look away, he never once looked away. He just watched her completely admiring all the little things she did.

* * *

After school Stefan knew Elena was headed to the cemetery to write in her journal. Her parents had died in a car crash and she's been visiting them and writing ever since. He gave her some privacy of course. He kept his distance until suddenly she came running toward the exit as fast as possible. She tripped and fell but before he could go help her she stood up and continued to run. Once again she crashed right into him.

"Are you ok?" he wondered.

"Were you following me?" she asked panting heavy.

"No, I…uh… I just… I saw you fall." He stuttered out looking for a good answer to her question. She didn't believe him through.

"And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery?"

"I'm visiting family."

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy and then back there, there was this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?"

Stefan had to try hard to not laugh at her rambling. Lucky for him she laughed at herself which made him smile. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." She said almost shyly.

He smiled at her shyness. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"I know. We have History together…"

"…And English and French."

"Right."

Stefan noticed a small leaf in her hair and reached forward to pull it out.

"Thanks. Nice ring." She said with a smile.

"Oh. Um...It's a family ring. I'm kind of stuck with it. It's weird, huh?

"No, no. It's just...I mean, there are rings and then there's that."

He smiled at her answer but then something burned his nose. A strong smell he hoped he never smelled especially coming from her. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"What?" she asked, surprised by the sudden change of topic.

The smell was getting stronger and harder to fight off. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh…I don't know..." She went over a rock and put her foot up and rolled up her pants leg and there on her ankle was blood. The sweet, sweet, red, tasty blood. "Oh! Look at that. That is not pretty... You ok?"

Stefan felt his face changing and looked away. "You should go. Take care of that." That was the last thing he said before he took off in a run. He had almost lost control, something that hadn't happen in years. Once the smell was gone and he was in control again he let out a sigh of relief. Then he headed into the woods for a hunt.

* * *

When he got home he ran right to Lexi.

"Lexi, it happened! The one thing I feared most about coming home again, happened!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Stefan. What happen?"

"She fell and cut her leg, there was blood…lots of it."

Lexi's eyes went wide. "What happen?"

"I ran, it was the only thing I could think of to do. I ran!"

"Good, as hard as it was you still fought off the blood lust and for that, Stefan. I'm proud of you. Don't worry, Elena will understand. Blood makes tons of people squeamish."

He just sighed and nodded.

"Look, we came back home so you could get to know Elena, we both believed you were ready. If you're not tell me and we can leave and go anywhere else. Elena will still be here by the time you get back." Lexi said seriously. "You'll never forgive yourself if you slip up again."

"I know." Stefan sighed again. "But I want to stay. I need to stay."

Lexi sighed but nodded. "Ok, then we will stay."

"When she fell she dropped her journal and I'm going to return it to her tonight. Will you come with me?"

Lexi smiled and nodded. "Of course, but first, make sure you're filled on animal blood. Do not go anywhere near Elena until you're filled."

Stefan nodded. He had a good feeling about tonight and it made him smile.

* * *

Later that night Lexi and Stefan went to Elena's house to return the journal. They were just about the knock when the door was pulled open and Elena almost ran into them. "Oh…"

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was... strange."

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish."

Lexi and Stefan shared a look and smiled softly at each other and looked back to Elena. "Um, something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw."

Lexi elbowed him in the side. Stefan reached into his back pocket and pulled out her journal. "Um, I thought you might want this back."

Elena's eyes went wide and took the journal into her hands. "Oh, I must have dropped it. I…Thank you."

"Don't worry, I didn't read it."

"No? Why not? Most people would have."

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine.

"You keep a journal?"

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important.

"Yeah…oh sorry, I'm Elena, are you a friend of Stefan's?" Elena asked Lexi as they shook hands.

"Oh yeah! Elena, this is my best friend in the whole world Lexi Brandon. Lexi, this is Elena Gilbert." Stefan said.

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

They all smiled. "Uh…excuse me a minute. You don't have to wait outside."

She was gone after that.

"I'm fine." Stefan called into the empty doorway.

"Awkward." Lexi teased.

"Shut up." Stefan laughed.

Elena returned with her jacket and purse.

"Did we catch you at a bad time, are you going somewhere?" Lexi asked.

"I'm just meeting a friend. Would you two like to come?"

They looked to each other for a minute and smiled and nodded at Elena.

* * *

They arrived quickly at The Grill and a boy they've never met before walked over.

"I'm Matt, nice to meet you." The boy said.

"Stefan and this is Lexi." Stefan said shaking his hand.

"Hey." He said to Elena.

Elena returned the hello but Stefan could feel the tension and thought best not to ask about it.

Elena led them over to the table where they met Bonnie and Caroline. Elena's best friends. Caroline was kind of talkative and was quizzing Stefan to now end.

"So, you were born in mystic falls?"

"Yes, but then I moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away." Stefan answered softly. Hoping they didn't ask how it happen.

Every looked to Elena. She looked to Stefan with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry." She said seriously. Do you have any siblings?"

"Lexi is the closest thing I have to a sister. The others I don't really talk to. I live here with my Uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow. It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said changing the subject which Stefan and Elena were both grateful for.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered with a smirk clearly trying to set them up.

Elena gave her a glare and smiled at Stefan and nodded. "Yes, I'm going."

"Great, I'll see you there then." Stefan smiled back at her.

* * *

After a great time and meeting new friends Lexi and Stefan headed home. It seemed to take forever because Lexi was teasing Stefan the entire time.

"Oh, Elena, are you going to the party?" She mocked in her best manly voice. "Oh Elena I didn't read your journal because I didn't want you to read mine. Oh Elena, I'd love you come out with you tonight thank you for inviting me!"

"All right, all right." Stefan laughed. "Enough."

Lexi laughed harder. "You are being so obvious, Stefan. Even Caroline and Bonnie could tell you liked her."

"She just lost her mom and dad, Lexi. She's not ready for a relationship."

"Ok, whatever you say." She teased not believing him.

* * *

They went into the house and Stefan went to get changed when his Uncle Zach walked in with the newspaper. "You promised."

Stefan took the paper and looked at it confused. "This was an animal attack."

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough; they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control!" He answered back.

"And I do." Stefan promised.

"He does, Zach, Stefan is in control now. He has been for over 30 years now. This wasn't him, he's being honest."

But Zach didn't believe Lexi. "Please, Uncle Stefan. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, It's just going to stir things up."

"It's not my intention." Stefan promised him.

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself."

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong?"

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake."

Zach left and Stefan sighed sitting on the bed. "Maybe Zach is right. Maybe I did make a mistake. I never should have come home."

Lexi sat next to him and rubbed his back. "Stefan, you've spent the last…over 30 years, turning your life around, changing for the better. You came back to your home so you could start a fresh life here. So you could get to know Elena and start a life with her. If you leave you'll never be able to do that and all the hard work you put into changing will be for nothing. Don't listen to Zach, he's scared and confused. This is your home and you have every right to come back to it!"

Stefan looked to her and smiled. "You're right. Thanks, Lexi."

"No problem. Just remember you deserve to be just as much as Zach does."

Stefan smiled and nodded finally believing her.

* * *

At school the next day Mr. Tanner was on a war path. "The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

She didn't have the answer, nor did Matt have the answer. Elena got the wrong answer too and Mr. Tanner went after her. Stefan felt like he should say something, but Elena didn't know he knew about her parents and he had to keep it that way. So the best thing to do was make this guy happy and answer his question that is just what he did. "There were 346 casualties, Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct. Mister..."

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at mystic falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

Mr. Tanner glared at him as the students giggled and snickered. Well, that was one way to make the teacher hate you. Stefan thought. At least he got his point across.

* * *

As class let out Elena and Stefan decided to walk to their next class together and Stefan decided to see if she'd open up about her parents.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked carefully. "When Mr. Tanner said that he went easy on you last year for obvious reasons…what did he mean?"

"Um…" Elena looked down to her hands and didn't speak for a minute. "I don't know what you're talking about. Mr. Tanner didn't say that to me."

"My mistake, I'm sorry."

"No worries." Elena smiled.

Stefan let the topic go. When she was ready she'd tell him everything, he just knew it.

* * *

Later that night Stefan and Lexi arrived at the party. Stefan looked around and didn't see Elena anywhere.

Lexi just giggled. "Listen, Stefan, you'll find the answers to everything."

Stefan focused on hearing Elena and then he did. She was talking to Bonnie about…him?

Lexi giggled. "Oh Stefan she thinks you're kind of pretty. How sweet." She teased poking him in the side.

"Cut it out, Lexi!" Stefan groaned slapping her hands away.

"They're wondering where you are. Go over there." Lexi encouraged.

"I will…later. She's talking to Bonnie."

"Trust me, Stefan, you're going to want to leave."

"Not yet, it's not the right time."

"Perfect!"Caroline squealed as she walked over to them. "So you have time for a drink." She grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Lexi laughed at his pleading help face. "Next time listen to me!" Lexi shook her head and went to get a drink of her own.

Once Stefan was released from Caroline's clutches he headed over to Elena.

"Hey, you made it." Elena smiled when she saw him.

"Yeah, Lexi is around here too."

"Cool, I'll have to make sure I say hi."

Stefan nodded. "So let's go for a walk, show me around The Falls."

Elena smiled and they walked away from everyone else. When it was quiet enough Elena finally spoke. "You know, you're kind of the talk of the town."

"Really? Why me?" He asked with a small smile.

"You're the Mysterious new guy."

"Hmmm, well you have the mysterious thing going, too. Living in sadness."

She tensed but didn't show it. She gripped the cup she was holding a bit tighter. "Wha-what makes you think I'm sad?" she asked.

Stefan could hear the nervousness in her voice suddenly. "Well, we did meet in a graveyard…"

"Yeah…well wait; technically it was the men's room." She said trying to joke and the change the subject but Stefan didn't let her. She sighed softly and looked to the ground finding the dirt much more exciting. "You don't want to know, it's not party chit chat."

"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked. Plus I've never been good at party chit chat." He said giving her a small wink making a small smile appear on her lips. But it vanished quickly.

"Last Spring…" she started slowly keeping her eyes on the ground as they continued to walk. "My parents' car drove off of a bridge…" She stopped as they came to a small bridge in their path. Stefan stopped next to her. "… Into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but... They didn't…" A few tears filled her eyes as she forced them back. "That's my story."

Stefan started to walk forward but she didn't move so he turned back to look at her. He looked right into her eyes. "You won't be sad forever, Elena."

She nodded and smiled softly.

He nodded his head passed the bridge. "Come on."

She shook her head. "I…I can't. Bridges, water, cars…I can't." she said still looking at the ground. Stefan smiled softly and put his hand out toward her. "Trust me, come on."

Elena looked to him then to his hand.

"Trust me; I won't let you get hurt. You'll be fine."

Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep breath; she nodded and took his hand. They slowly made their way across the bridge. Elena started to breath heavy.

"Shhh, I've got you." Stefan told her. "I won't let you get hurt, trust me."

Elena calmed down and they made it across. Elena smiled at him. "Thank you, I haven't been able to cross any bridges since the accident."

"It was my pleasure."

They both smiled at each other and Elena blushed quickly looking away feeling the butterflies tickle her stomach. She took his hand and with a smile led him back over to the middle of the bridge and leaned against the rail. He smiled at her new bravery but decided not to say any more on the subject and change it. "I like Bonnie, she seems like a good friend."

"Best friend in the world." Elena smiled.

"And Matt can't keep his eyes off you." Stefan said noticing Matt watching them like a Hawk.

"Matt is that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more."

"And…"

"And then my parents died and everything changed…" Elena got quiet again before she answered "…Anyway, Matt and I…together we just…I don't know, It wasn't, um... It wasn't..."

"Passionate?" Stefan guessed.

"No. No, it wasn't passionate..." Elena smiled at him glad to finally find someone who understands her.

They both shared a smile falling more and more in love by the second. Stefan didn't even realize his face transforming until Elena said something.

"Hey, are you ok? Your eye is turning red."

He quickly looked away and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, sorry, just an allergy I guess. Are you thirsty? I'm going to get a drink. He grabbed her cup and quickly walked off leaving Elena there alone and confused.

* * *

Stefan found Lexi and ran over to her. "Help, did you bring it?"

Lexi nodded and they rushed back to hide behind the trees in the dark so nobody could see. Lexi reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of animal blood. Stefan grabbed it from her and drank it quickly.

"What happen?" Lexi asked.

"She saw my eyes changing. I had to get out of there and fast!"

"Does she know?"

"No, I told her it was an allergy."

"Good cover, are you ok now?"

Stefan handed her back the empty bottle and nodded. "Thanks."

He handed her back the bottle and rushed back over to where he saw Elena.

"I was wondering who abducted you." She teased.

"Sorry, was just getting some allergy medicine. I'm fine now."

Elena smiled. "I'm glad you're all right."

Then she sighed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Stefan turned to see what she was looking at. A drunk boy stumbled by. "What is it?"

"My brother."

"The drunk one?"

"That's the one. Excuse me.

"Do you need help?"

"Trust me you don't want to witness this."

With that Elena rushed off into the woods. Stefan sighed.

Suddenly Lexi came running over to him.

"We need to leave."

"What? Why? Elena isn't going to be gone forever."

He was about to walk away when Lexi grabbed his arm. "Wait, you smell that?"

Stefan froze and nodded. "There is too much."

"We've got to go." Lexi said pulling on his arm. "You'll never gain her trust if you lose it, come on!"

Stefan nodded and rushed away with Lexi.

* * *

They ran back into the house to see Zach. "What happen?" he asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight and it wasn't me." Stefan said.

He went back upstairs to his room. Lexi followed behind him. They closed his door as he sighed. Neither of them knew what to do. Who was this other vampire, what were they doing in Mystic falls?

Suddenly a black crow came flying into the room. Lexi and Stefan shared a look. That could only mean one thing. They turned around to see someone standing on Stefan's balcony. "Damon." They both said at the same time.

"Hello Brother."

Stefan glared at his brother, as Lexi put her hand on his arm to keep her calm. "The Crow's are a bit much, don't you think? Lexi asked.

"You should wait and see what I can do with the fog." He smirked.

"How long have you been here?" Stefan asked stiffly, angrily.

"I couldn't miss your first day back to school now could I? Your hair is different. I like it." He smirked once more.

"It's been 15 years, Damon. Why are you suddenly back here?" Lexi asked.

"Thank goodness. I couldn't stand another day in the 90s."

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked again.

"I wanted to see my baby brother." Damon said in mock type tone.

"You hate small towns, they're boring." Stefan told him.

"I've been keeping busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's not like you." Lexi said.

"No it's not, but it does pose as a problem for you two."

"Why are you here…now?" Stefan asked once more hoping for an answer.

"I could ask you the same question, but I'm pretty sure I can answer that in one little word…Elena."

Stefan glared at him after he said that. He knew about Elena she was now in danger and it was all because of him.

"You know Elena…she's a dead ringer for Katherine. Tell me, is it working Stefan, being around her, does it make you feel alive?" Damon asked as he started to mock his brother.

"She is not Katherine." Stefan growled.

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended. So, tell me, Stefan, when was the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

Stefan chuckled and shook his head. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

He went to turn away when Damon grabbed him and stared to hit and shove him as he spoke to his brother. "Come on, don't you crave a little?"

"Stop." Stefan ordered.

Damon continued to shove Stefan with each new sentence.

"Let's do it, together. I saw a couple girls out there, or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena!"

"I said stop!" Stefan growled and yelled.

"Damon enough!" Lexi said. She knew Stefan was only seconds from losing and if Damon kept this up someone was going to get hurt, mainly Stefan.

But Damon continued to taunt Stefan. "Imagine what her blood tastes like! I can."

That was all it took. Stefan's face transformed and he lunched at his brother. "I SAID STOP!" They both went out the bedroom window.

Stefan groaned as he stood up in pain. Downside to his diet, he actually felt pain.

"That was good."

He turned to see Damon sitting perfectly unharmed on a bush. He continued. "I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face…" He growled fakely actually more like a lion than a monster. "…thing. It was good." Damon laughed. He actually found this funny.

Stefan was angry and hurt now. "It's all fun and games to you isn't it? But wherever you go people die."

"Well that's a given." Damon said with a shrug.

"Not here, I won't allow it." Stefan told him strongly.

"I'll take that as an invitation." Damon said with his famous smirk yet again.

Stefan sighed defeated. "Damon, please, after all these years will you give it a rest."

Damon chuckled. "I promised you a life of misery. I'm just keeping my promise."

"Just stay away from Elena." Stefan warned.

"Hey, where is your ring? You know the sun is going to rise soon."

Stefan didn't even notice Damon had taken his ring till right now. He panicked

"Oh relax, it's right here." Damon said opening his hand to reveal Stefan's ring.

Stefan took it back quickly before he had time to take it back. Then Damon grabbed her by the neck and lifted him off the ground and threw him into a nearby wall and growled angrily at him. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." With that Damon got up and walked away.

Lexi came running out and over to Stefan. She helped him stand up and brought him back inside.

"Are you all right?" Lexi asked him.

"Fine, I'm healing." Stefan answered softly.

"You know that isn't what I mean." Lexi told him sternly.

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "No, but I don't know what to do about Damon. I think I need to be alone."

"You going to write?" Lexi wondered.

Stefan nodded. "It helps me clear my head."

Lexi nodded. "Don't hesitate to talk things over with me."

"Thanks, Lex. I love you."

"Back at you."

They shared a hug and Lexi left the room. Stefan sighed and closed the door. He started to write in his dairy. He soon found out it wasn't much help at all. He decided to go for a walk. He didn't know where he was going but he figured he'd let his heart lead the way.

* * *

He wound up standing in front of Elena Gilberts house. He looked up to see Elena sitting at her window ledge writing in her diary making him smile. She turned and they locked eyes. He singled to go down and unlock the front door to meet him. She quickly ran downstairs to obey.

She opened the door and they both smiled softly at each other. Stefan spoke first. "I know it's late. But, uh... I needed to know that you were ok."

Elena sighed and looked to the ground and then looked back up at him. "You know, for months, that's all anyone's wondered about me, if I'll be ok."

"What do you tell them?"

"That I'll be fine." She answered softly.

"Do you ever mean it?"

Elena was quiet again for a moment before she gave the most honest answer she had ever given anyone, even family members. "Not once." Why she was suddenly opening up to this guy she didn't know but it felt right.

"Funny, that's how I felt when my parents died."

They both shared sympathetic looks with each other.

"It's warmer inside; we can talk, would you like to come inside."

_An Invitation. _

"Yes." Stefan went inside and she closed the door.

* * *

They went upstairs to her room and sat down on the bed.

"You know," Stefan started softly. "My mom was killed in a car crash when I was little. I was in the back seat too."

"Did you wake up in the Hospital…alone?" she asked.

He nodded. "Wondering what happen and where my mom was."

Elena nodded softly. She had never been so open about what happen after the crash with anyone. But opening up to Stefan was so easy.

"It's scary isn't it?" Elena asked.

Stefan nodded.

"And your sibling, the one you no longer talk to."

"Toughed it out, put on brave face for my dad and me."

"Yeah," Elena nodded looking down to hands. "I know that. It's what I feel I have to do with Jeremy. I'm doing a great job; he's doing drugs, drinking."

"Elena, you're doing fine. Everyone deals with things in different ways. You and I write and your brother does everything to block that pain to hide it."

"That's not fine, Stefan. He is 16 years old and he is addicted to drugs and drinks none stop."

"Yes, for now, but it will stop. Elena, I promise you it will stop."

"How do you know?"

"Because my brother handled my mother's death the same way."

Elena sighed. "How did you help him?"

"I just kept reminding him that he didn't need to be brave for me and that if he wanted to cry and grief I'd be there for him. He laughed in my face about it more than once but then one day...finally he broke down crying. He was alone but I heard it. He started to say how sorry he was to our mom and how much he loved her and missed her. He promised her he'd never have another drink until he was of legal age and he never did drink again and then he spent his time helping me grief. So yeah right now your brother is in a bad place. But he will bounce back and stop. Just give it time. Just always remind him that you're there for him and you want to help him and you always will be there for him no matter what."

Tears filled Elena's eyes. "I've tried so hard to be strong for Jeremy but it hurts so much."

"So stop. At least for tonight. Let me be the brave one. Let me be there for you. You don't ever have to be brave in front of me. I want you to always be honest about the way you feel."

Elena didn't wait another second before she fell face first into his chest and just cried hysterically. It was the first time she really cried since her parents died. Stefan held her and just let her cry.

It was hard but Elena finally opened up to someone. They spent the whole rest of the night talking about Elena's passed and her parents death.

Suddenly Elena wasn't feeling so sad anymore. Suddenly...she felt good.

* * *

**A/N AHHHHHHH! Well I loved my first chapter, but what do you, my readers think? Was it good? Do you like it, should I continue? Leave me your thoughts in a review, please?!**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	2. Stelena Kiss

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 1 EPISODE 3 I DO NOT OWN THEM! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

The next morning Stefan woke and just smiled. For the first time in a long time he felt happy. He was truly very happy.

"Stefan Salvatore what is that on your face?" Lexi smirked as she walked into his room that morning.

"What?" Stefan asked touching his face for any trace of mud or dirt or even blood.

Lexi laughed. "A smile, you are actually smiling again."

"Oh…yeah….I feel good."

"I'm guessing the talk last night with Elena went well?'

"How'd you know about that?"

Lexi laughed. "Stefan, I've know you for over 100 years. I know you well enough to know when writing in your dairy doesn't help clear your head and you go for a walk."

"How did you know I went to Elena's?"

"I didn't but you just told me." Lexi smirked.

Stefan groaned. "I can't believe I just fell for that…again!"

Lexi giggled "Works every time. Now give me the details…did you two do it?"

"No! Lexi, we just talked."

"Oh you just "talked" is that what they're calling it these days?"

Stefan chuckled. "No, Lexi, we really did just talk. I told her about my mom and she told me about her parents and Jeremy."

"Did you tell her about your Dad?"

"No, and I not going to."

Lexi noticed Stefan looking through the book shelf muttering to himself.

"What are you looking for?"

"Wuthering Heights, I told Elena I had one of the first copies ever made and she asked me to bring it to school to show her. I can't find it anywhere!"

"So just tell her that."

"I can't, then she'll think I lied to her and she'll hate me and she'll never speak to me again and…"

"Stefan…"

"What?"

Lexi walked over to him and pulled out the book right in front of him and handed it to him. "Maybe you should get your eyes checked or your brain." Lexi teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny! Now I'm late I need to go!"

Stefan grabbed his think and raced out the door. Lexi laughed and shook her head at him.

* * *

At school, during class Elena and Stefan shared smiles at each other from across the room. Neither of them was paying attention at all to what was being said.

After class was over Stefan took out the book to show her. "Brought it."

He handed it to her so she could see it.

"'Wuthering Heights' by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name." Elena said looking over the book.

"All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted then."

"Where did you get it?"

"Uh…" Stefan froze for moment before he continued "It was passed down through the family." Before she could question more about his family he changed the subject. "I have lots of books. Go ahead. Keep it."

"Oh, no. I…" She smiled innocently "But I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back."

Stefan chuckled and nodded. Even if he never got that book back he didn't care. He had made her smile again and that was all worth it.

They went their separate ways for their separate classes. Elena met up with Matt shortly after that. Unknowing to either of them Stefan was listening to them chat about Vicky and the vampire.

Stefan quickly grabbed his cell phone and called Lexi. "Lex, I need you to do me a huge favor…"

* * *

Within the next ten minutes Lexi arrived at the school and picked him up. They raced over to the hospital together.

They waited for Matt to go in and visit first and then when he left Lexi and Stefan ran in and Lexi compelled Vicky to forget about the vampires and all she remembered was the animal attack.

They heard the nurse and Matt coming back so they both quickly rushed out. Then Matt started to follow them. So they tried to lose him before he saw them.

In an attempt to dodge them they rushed into a big room…big mistake the room they entered was the blood room. People were getting blood, giving blood, and getting it drawn and there were blood bags all over the place. Stefan froze in a panic.

Lexi grabbed him by the shoulder and led him through and behind a curtain toward a window and they both jumped out and in a flash were back in the woods allowing Stefan to hunt and feed before they got back home.

* * *

After the hunt they headed back home. They pulled into the driveway. "Uh-oh." Stefan said.

"What?" Lexi asked.

"That's Elena's car. She's here."

They both shared a look before saying "Damon!"

They quickly got up and rushed inside. They heard Damon talking about doomed relationships.

"Hello Stefan, Lexi."

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said nicely.

"I know, I'm sorry. I know I should have called first but I…"

Damon cut her off. "Nonsense you're welcome here anytime, isn't she Stefan."

Stefan was too busy glaring at Damon to answer.

"Of course she is." Lexi said with a smile. "But you should always call just to make sure we're home and we don't keep you waiting."

Elena noticed the harsh look between the two brothers and felt very uncomfortable. "I should go."

"It was nice to meet you too Elena." Damon took her hand and kissed it. Elena smiled politely and quickly left the house.

Lexi elbowed Stefan in the side. "Smooth you two just scared her off!"

Damon of course started to taunt Stefan about Elena.

"Great Girl, She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

Lexi stepped in trying to stop them. "I compelled the girl, Damon. So yes, it will work. Leave her alone!"

Damon just smirked.

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Why? Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game?"

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing... Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Damon left with one last famous smirk making Stefan sigh.

"Look, Stefan, I think you need to tell Elena the truth. If you don't Damon might. Then you'll lose her for good."

Stefan shook his head. "Elena can never know what I am. It's dangerous for us both to know."

"I know, but what if Damon tells her?"

"He won't, he knows he'd be exposing himself too."

"Are you sure, Stefan?"

Stefan nodded. "I'm sure. Elena can't know a thing."

Lexi sighed as Stefan walked away. He was making a big mistake.

* * *

That night they met up with everyone at The Grill for the Comet. "I'll be around if you need me but try and make things right with her. Just remember, honesty is always the best excuse." Lexi told Stefan. He sighed and nodded as she walked away.

He saw Elena and used her lit candle to light his own. She just offered him a small Hi before walking away. He sighed knowing she was angry with him. He walked over to her  
"You know, that comet... it's been traveling across space for thousands of years, all alone."

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil."

"I think it's just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home..."

She didn't say anything to that so he figured it was time to just be honest.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself."

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing."

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?"

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother."

"We're not close. It's, uh... it's complicated."

"Always is. He told me about your ex, Katherine."

Stefan froze but found his voice long enough to ask "What did he say?"

"That she broke your heart."

"That was a long time ago." A really, really, really, long time ago, Stefan thought to himself.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt."

"Elena..." He started moving in front of her to see her face. She wouldn't look at him and only stared at the sky. She cut him off.

"It's ok, Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating, double check. It's ok. We met, and we talked, and it was epic, but...then the sun came up and reality set in so..." With that she blew out her candle and walked away. Stefan sighed.

He went looking for Lexi. She was a girl she'd know how to fix this. He found her talking to Matt.

"Hey Guys, what's going on?"

"Vicky is missing, have you seen her?" Matt asked.

"No, I haven't. But I'll keep an eye out for her."

"I saw you at the hospital, what were you doing there?"

"Visiting…"

"Visiting?" Matt asked not believing him.

"For me." Lexi said. She let out some tears. "My…my fa-father is really sick." She whimpered. "I've been scared to go see him and Stefan said he'd come with me. But I don't like talking about it so he promised not tell anyone. That's why we were there."

Matt sighed "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit over protective. I hope your dad gets better."

"We will let you know if we see her." Stefan said.

"Thanks."

He walked away. Stefan looked to Lexi. "You all right?"

She nodded. Stefan knew there was only one thing that could make Lexi cry on command like that and he hated that she remembered it just for him. "Thank you."

"It's fine. I'm all right. Let's go find…"

Suddenly they both heard Vicky screaming and crying for help. They looked to each other and took off quickly toward the sound.

* * *

They arrived at the roof top of a building. Damon was holding a crying Vicky close to the edge.

"Very nice, have you been eating bunnies?" Damon teased once again.

"Just let her go, Damon." Stefan said.

"Ok."

He tilted her backwards making them all scream.

"No, no, no, no!" Stefan cried out.

Damon laughed and threw her down, Stefan catching her to break her fall. "I don't need her dead, but you might."

"Damon, no. Don't do it." Lexi warned.

Damon started trying to get Vicky to believe it was Stefan who attacked her by compelling her to believe so.

"Damon, no, please don't do this." Stefan begged. But it was useless.

Damon compelled Vicky to believe Stefan was a murdering vampire who tried to kill her. Then if that wasn't bad enough He ripped the bandage off her neck where there was fresh blood and then threw her into Stefan's arms.

Stefan stared at her neck hungrily as she cried and squirmed trying to get away. He hardly heard Damon or Lexi speaking to him. He forced himself to push Vicky away and growled softly and panted almost as if he was in agonizing amounts of pain.

"Why are you doing this to him!" Lexi asked rubbing Stefan's back trying to help him calm him.

"I'm trying to help him! Unlike you!" Damon told Lexi.

"I've helped him more than you have. You're just destroying him, and trying to force him to become the Ripper all over again."

"No!" Stefan cried at the near thought of ever being that way again. It was his biggest fear.

Once Stefan was more in control Lexi went over to Vicky. As Damon and Stefan continued to argue.

"Hey, Come here." She said gently.

"No, no, No." Vicky cried trying to pull away.

"Shh, shh, you're ok. I won't hurt you." Lexi said gently. She felt bad for this girl and wanted to help her. She looked her into the eyes. "You will not remember anything that happen up here tonight. You got high off some pain pills and that's all you remember."

"I got high on some pain pills and that's all I remember."

Lexi released her from the compulsion and went back over to Stefan. Vicky stood up and looked around.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ah...

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good."

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"

"What are you up to, Damon?"

Damon gave one of his famous smirks and said "That's for me to know and for you to... dot dot dot. Give Elena my best."

Damon walked away. Stefan sighed and covered his face with his hands. Lexi rubbed his back. "Hey, you did it. You resisted. I'm proud of you."

Stefan just nodded. "I wish he'd just go away."

"I know, so do I. But right now we need to get Vicky back to Matt. Then you need to find Elena and make things right with her."

Stefan nodded. Lexi grabbed Vicky and they both got back down to the ground and sent Vicky back inside to The Grill to wait for Matt.

They both waited close by until they saw Matt and Vicky reunite and Matt help her patch up her neck again.

* * *

They both slowly went over to them.

"She told me you guys found her just wondering around, thank you."

"Not a problem."

"I'm sorry about jumping down your throats before too. I hope everything works out with your Dad." Matt said to Lexi.

Lexi smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry if we made you think we were trying to hurt your sister."

"No worries."

They all shared friendly smiles and then Lexi and Stefan headed over to the nearby table where Bonnie and Caroline were talking.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt." Stefan said nicely.

"Hey, Stefan, Hey, Lexi!" Bonnie said.

"Hey, we were just wondering if you had seen Elena?"

"I think she went home." Bonnie answered again.

Stefan sighed and nodded.

"But, I'm going to give you her e-mail and cell phone number. She's big on texting."

Bonnie wrote down the information on a small slip of paper. When their hands linked Bonnie suddenly tensed and zoned out. "What happen to you?" she muttered Then she seemed to snap back into "I'm sorry, that was so rude of me. Excuse me." She quickly got up and left.

Stefan and Lexi shared a look.

"She does that sometimes. It's like her thing."

Stefan and Lexi just smiled politely and headed out.

"What was that?" Stefan asked Lexi.

"I don't know. But there is something fishy about that girl. Just be careful around her. She can't figure out the truth."

Stefan nodded. "I will, but you do the same."

"Come on, let's get home. I'm sure Elena doesn't want to be bothered if she's gone home."

Stefan sighed and nodded. He'd have to wait till tomorrow.

They got home and Stefan wrote in his diary for a little bit while Lexi did her own thing.

* * *

Later on that evening there was a knock at the door. Stefan smiled at the smell and knew who it was. He raced downstairs and opened the door with a smile. "Hi." He said softly.

"Hey." She greeted with a small smile.

"Would you like to come in?"

"The comet's actually this way." She walked over to lean on his ledge.

He followed and went outside after her.

"Sorry for barging in. Especially after earlier…"

He cut her off. "No, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things... I didn't like it."

Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and Stefan knew she was about to really open up to him about something important. "See, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my diary, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 10. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes in this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."

"What would you write?" Now he was curious, this was either going to be really good and she forgave him and wants to be his friend again or…she's yell, scream, and curse and say she never wants to see him again. He was hoping for the first one.

"I would write... '_Dear diary, today I convinced myself it was ok to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that..._I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that... the world's just going to come crashing down, and I... I don't know if I can survive that."

Stefan was happy. She had chosen the first choice. She did forgive him and want to be his friend again; in fact she wanted to be more than that. He'd help give her that extra push she needed to accept it and stop fearing it.

"Do you want to know what I would write?" After he saw her nod he continued. "_I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. Well, this is reality, Right here._"

They both slowly started to lean in until their lips touched and they started to kiss passionately. Stefan had officially gained her trust and gotten her to trust him and now…she was his girlfriend. In that moment Stefan was the happiest he had been in...well many, many, many, years.

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. The Football Game Disaster

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

They both slowly started to lean in until their lips touched and they started to kiss passionately. Stefan had officially gained her trust and gotten her to trust him and now…she was his girlfriend. In that moment Stefan was the happiest he had been in...well many, many, many, years.

When Stefan came back inside that night he had the BIGGEST grin on his face Lexi had ever seen.

She laughed. "I heard talking then nothing, I'm guessing you two…kissed?"

Stefan just pressed his lips together and smiled.

"Oh come on! Tell me!" Lexi begged.

Stefan smirked and started to head to his bedroom.

"STEFAN SALVATORE!"

Stefan laughed and turned back around to face her. "Sorry, Lexi, I don't kiss and tell."

"I KNEW IT! YOU DID KISS! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! Tell me everything!"

Stefan laughed and shook his head "You're not going to get it out of me, Lexi."

Lexi groaned. In a flash he was gone. "I may not be able to get it out of you but I can get it out of our journal."

She heard Stefan groan from upstairs and giggled.

* * *

The next morning Stefan arrived at school and saw Elena and Bonnie. He smiled and went over to them.

"Good Morning Elena, Good Morning, Bonnie."

He smiled nicely at them both.

"I need to go." Bonnie said and quickly walked off.

Elena sighed.

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

"She just doesn't know you. She is my best friend and looking out for me. Once she gets to know you she will love you."

Stefan tried to smile softly. Then he saw Elena's eyes light up. "I've got an idea. Are you free tonight?"

"Yes." Stefan answered instantly.

"Good, Dinner, my house, 8:00, you, me, and Bonnie, then she'll get to see how great you are. Problem solved, oh and Bring Lexi too. Maybe having another girl around with makes things better.

Stefan was going to answer when he could sense a fast flying football coming at him. Just in time he spun around and caught it instantly, surprising everyone. Not only that but he threw it back nearly knocking Tyler off his feet.

From there Elena and Stefan went inside.

"That was an amazing throw; You never told me you played football."

"I used to, I don't anymore."

"You should join the team!" Elena said excitedly.

"Uh…I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Stefan said slowly.

"So you don't like football?"

"Oh no, I love football. But…in this case I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler, and we both know how Matt feels."

Elena removed her jacket and put it in her locker and grabbed her book for history. "They don't know you. To them you're mystery loner guy. It couldn't hurt to be part of…make some friends."

"Say the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery."

"Hey!" Elena giggled with a huge smile. "Come on, there is more to me than gloomy grave yard girl. There is a whole other side of Elena you have yet to me. She was very busy and into everything"

"I look forward to meeting this girl, when will that be?"

"Soon, she's working on it."

With that she closed her locker and they went his locker than history class. Stefan corrected Mr. Tanner in front of the whole class again making Mr. Tanner hate him even more. But it was worth it because Elena was smiling and even giggling the entire time.

Once he was alone he started to text Lexi.

_Elena thinks I should try out for the football team. What do you think?_

_I think Elena is right. You're a great football player. I think you should do it. Why wouldn't you?_

_Tyler and Matt are both on the team and they hate me. _

_Who cares? Show them how good you are. Maybe with your help they could actually win._

Stefan sighed. Maybe she was right.

During his free period he headed to the fields as he was passing he saw the cheerleaders practicing. He smiled when he saw Elena but then frowned when he saw her in the back struggling to get the moves right. She looked miserable and misplaced. He sighed knowing it would only embarrass her if he went over to comfort her right now. So he headed to the fields to try out.

* * *

After being knocked down, targeted, and one broken pinky finger, later tryouts were over and Stefan had made the team. He was so excited, after school he ran right home.

"LEXI! I DID IT! LEXI!" Stefan called writing into the house. He ran up to his room and growled. "Damon was sitting on his desk reading his diary. He ran over and grabbed the book from his hands.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan growled angrily.

Lexi came up and touched his arm. "Calm down." He told him. "What are you doing here, Damon?"

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us…" Damon couldn't help it, he burst into giggles proving he didn't mean a word of what he just said.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan tried carefully.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, btw. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I got to run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck."

Damon left and Stefan groaned burring his face into his hands. "Don't let him get to you, Stefan."

"I can't help it. I just wish he never came back."

"I know, we both do. But let's not worry about him. Tell me about tryouts, what happen?"

Stefan looked up and smiled. "Perfect, I made the team and better yet we got invited to Elena's for dinner tonight."

"Sounds like you had a really good day. Don't let Damon ruin it. Let's go get dressed and ready for Elena. Let's go enjoy ourself and live our lives, like we planned on since you came home."

Stefan smiled and nodded. "Thanks Lexi." He quickly ran into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

They were both ready quickly and headed to Elena's house. Stefan was so excited he could hardly wait.

* * *

They arrived at the door and knocked. Elena answered and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Thanks for coming, please come inside."

Lexi smiled softly, glad things didn't get awkward when Stefan walked in and she didn't.

Stefan and Elena shared a kiss as he came inside. Dinner couldn't have been more awkward. Nobody spoke and the only sound that could heard was the silverware hitting the plates. Stefan wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. Luckily Elena broke the ice.

"Did Mr. Tanner give you a hard time today?"

"Well he let me be on the team, so I guess I did something right."

Elena smiled and nodded. "You should have seen, Stefan today." She said to Bonnie. "Tyler threw the ball…"

"I saw…" Bonnie said cutting her off.

And again awkward silence. Elena made sure to break that.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena said with a smile.

"Divorced, live with my Dad." Bonnie answered.

"No," Elena muttered "About the Witches"

Stefan looked over to Elena, "Witches?"

"Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena told him.

Lexi and Stefan shared a look, was that the weird vibe they had been getting from this girl? Was she really a witch?

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie muttered.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." he said trying to make her feel better. She was a Bennet that means she was related to Emily, and he owed a lot to Emily Bennet. So the least he could do was be a friend to her family.

"My family came by way of Salem." She told him a bit more proudly.

"Really? Salem witches?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan smiled.

"Really? Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."

"Yeah, they are."

They both shared a smile and Stefan knew he had just made a new friends.

The doorbell rang and they all shared a look.

"Stefan did you order a pizza?" Elena teased.

"No, I love your cooking." Stefan laughed.

Bonnie and Elena shared a smile before Elena got up to go answer the door. Stefan listened carefully. He heard Caroline but then he heard "Hope you don't mind…" That was Damon. If he got invited in Elena would never be safe again. He shared a worried look with Lexi. She nodded her head toward the door in a non obvious way. He quickly got up and went over to the door.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me inside." Damon smirked.

"Oh yeah you can…"

"No, no, no," Stefan said quickly. "He can't stay."

"Get in here!" Caroline demanded.

"We're just finishing up." Stefan tried again.

Elena just smiled softly. "It's fine, come on inside."

Damon stepped inside slowly almost as if to torture Stefan. He smirked at his brother and Stefan forced back a growl.

* * *

Everyone moved into the living room with drinks in their hands. Stefan told them about how he just got onto the team.

"I can't believe Mr. Tanner actually put you in the team. Tyler must be losing his mind! But who cares, good for you." She said happily.

"That's what I always tell him." Damon said with a smirk. "You can't just sit around and let life come to you, you have to go out and get it!"

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. But it's only because you missed summer camp."

Stefan looked to Elena when he felt her tense. She quickly took a sip of her drink almost as if to hide the look of hurt and embarrassment.

"I'll work with her, she'll get it." Bonnie said nicely.

"You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said.

Elena just offered a small, fake, smile, and took another sip of her drink.

"Oh it's just because her parents died, she used to be way more fun…."

Bonnie and Elena looked to her in shocked. The room went so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"I say that with complete sensitivity…" Caroline added to try and save herself.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like. Stefan and I have seen almost everyone we care about die."

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Lexi said with sharp glare. Not only would it upset, Stefan but it would upset Elena, so she had to try and stop it.

"Lexi, is right, Damon. Now is not the time or place." Stefan agreed. He could feel how tense Elena was, and could see the look at her face; she was close to breaking down.

"It's ok, I'm fine. Um...does anyone need a refill? I'm going to get a refill." Elena quickly got up and left the room. Stefan sent Damon a glare. Damon just smirked at him.

He heard the sink turn on and sighed. Now he couldn't hear anything. He looked to Lexi, she had trained herself to hear past the water and she could hear Elena crying. She again nodded her head toward the kitchen for Stefan to go after her.

"Excuse, I'm going to use the restroom." Stefan said nicely.

He got up and left toward the bathroom but made a small turn into the kitchen. Elena was standing over the sink just watching the water run down. He heard small sniffles and knew she was crying.

He slowly went over to her and touched her back. "Would you like to be left alone?"

She shook her head and quickly looked up, wiping her eyes. "I'm fine, just washing out my cup, less to do later."

"Elena, you don't have to hide from me, remember? Tell me the truth."

"There is nothing to say, Stefan. Did what Caroline said hurt, yes, of course. But it doesn't matter because sometimes the truth hurts."

"I don't think that's the truth. You're still fun now. Tonight has been plenty of fun."

"You really think so?" Elena asked.

"I do."

Elena smiled and they shared a kiss on the lips. Then Elena moved into his arms and he held her close. He rubbed her back and gave her the comfort she really did need in that moment. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm here, whenever you need me."

"Are you sure, you're having fun and you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I'd tell you if I wasn't having fun. Plus, Elena, you've got to remember, it may be four months, but you're still suffering and still grieving. None of them have lost a parent before so they can't understand how much it changes you. When it comes to losing a loved one four months is not a very long time at all. It still feels like it happen yesterday."

"You're the only person who seems to understand that." She whimpered clinging to him tighter.

"I was the same way when my mom died. I didn't go play with any of my friends. I didn't leave my room, none the less my house. So if you're not as active or busy or even cheery as you were before that's acceptable. Your parents died with you in the back seat, it changes you. So don't let Caroline or Damon, or anyone else for that matter make you feel like you need to hurry up and "get better" you take as long as you need to, to grief. Also, don't let anyone tell you, that you'll get over this. Because I'm telling you this right now you will never "get over" this. But you learn to deal with it in time and find a way to move on."

She nodded against him and felt herself relaxing and calming down. "Thank you, Stefan."

"Anytime." Stefan answered.

Elena inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath.

"Shhh, I'm right here. You're ok. I'm right here." He cooed rubbing her back.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt. Elena, are you all right?" Damon asked walking into the room.

Elena quickly pulled away and looked to Damon with a fake smile. "Yes, I'm fine, just washing my glass. Can I help you with something?"

"We're all finished with our drinks. Shall I help you clean up?"

"That's ok, I got it, you go enjoy yourself." Elena said nicely.

"What about from us?" Bonnie asked as she and Caroline walked in.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I'm such a idiot. I didn't mean it!" Caroline ran at Elena hugging her tightly.

"Ok…Car…oline…can't….breathe!" Elena choked out.

Caroline let go and gave her a guilty look. Elena smiled fakely. "It's ok, Caroline. I'm fine."

"Stefan, Damon, you two go back out and hang with Lexi, the girls and I will take care of the dishes." Elena said with a polite smile.

Damon left without question. Stefan looked to Elena and mouthed to her "You ok?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you." She mouthed back to him.

They shared a gentle kiss and Stefan went back into the living room.

* * *

As he entered he saw Lexi and Damon arguing as usual.

"What are you two fighting over this time?"

"Damon has a new girl, so you can guess what that means." Lexi explained.

Stefan groaned. "Caroline? Really, Damon!"

"Save me the lecture, Stef, your little buddy here already gave it to me." Damon said.

"Maybe you need another one. Maybe this time you'll actually listen to us!"

"Like that will ever happen." Damon laughed.

"You had your fun here tonight, Damon. Now it's time for your to go home." Lexi said sternly.

"Ok, that's fine. But just remember I've been invited in so I can come back whenever I want and do whatever I want to whoever I want." Damon smirked and then left after that.

Stefan sighed and covered his face with his hands. Damon was right. Elena invited him inside. Now she was in even more danger, how was he going to protect her?

The rest of the evening was un-eventful. But Bonnie had accepted Stefan now so that's what mattered most.

* * *

When Stefan and Lexi got home Stefan was pacing around him room.

"What am I going to do, Lexi? Damon's been invited in! He's been invited into Elena's house!"

"Yes, Stefan, I understand that. Please will you calm down? You know what you have to do."

"What?"

"The necklace? Give it to her; it will protect her as much as she can be protected."

Stefan sighed and nodded. "What if she thinks it's too soon for gifts?"

"Stefan, she's a girl, we love to jewelry at random moments."

Stefan went over and grabbed a brown treasure looking box and opened in. Inside was a tiny box with small tiny holes on top. He sighed and nodded. "It's the only way to keep her safe. I have to give this to her."

Lexi nodded. "It's either that or tell her the truth and I know you don't want to do that."

Stefan shook his head. "No, you're right. This is the only way. I'll give it to her tomorrow."

Lexi smiled and nodded.

Stefan just looked to the necklace hoping he was making the right choice.

* * *

The next day was the big game so he wore his jersey. He saw Elena and smiled at her.

"You look hot in your jersey." She smiled as they shared a kiss hello.

"What about you? No cheerleader today?" he asked seeing her in regular clothes.

"I quit, I'm a quitter."

"No, Hey, listen, you're not a quitter. You suffered a terrible loss you're the not the same person. You should be looking ahead and starting a new." He told her.

She smiled and nodded agreeing with him.

"Now, I hope you don't think this is too soon but I um…I wanted you to have this." He pulled the small wooden box out of his pocket to reveal the small rose looking necklace.

"Its' Beautiful." Elena gasped.

"I've had it forever and I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. It was um…it belonged to my mom. She left it to me when she died."

"Stefan I can't take this, it was a gift from your mother…."

"Yeah, and she said to make sure I gave it to the right girl. You're the right girl." He smiled.

Elena nodded and smiled. He put it on for her and kissed her shoulder. "I also wanted to thank you for pushing me to join the team. It feels good."

Elena giggled. "We're quite the pair. I quit you start."

"No, hey…"

She just giggled softly.

"We're a working progress, we will figure it out." He told her.

They shared a smile and leaned in to share a passionate kiss. The Stefan ran off to join his teammates and prepare for the game.

* * *

Lexi showed up and little later on that evening and hung out with Elena. Mr. Tanner was giving his big, epic speech all about him, how good he was making everyone around him angry. Tyler stalked off somewhere and a few moments later a fight had broken out and he ran to stop it.

Jeremy came after him with a broken beer bottle and cut his hand, but luckily he healed up quickly.

"Your hand!" Elena cried as she rushed over to him. "Is it deep, how bad is it?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, it wasn't my blood. Jeremy missed, I'm fine." Stefan said showing her his hand.

"But..but I saw…"

"It was close but it missed. I'm fine. I promise. Look, it's almost kick off time. I need to get going. I'll see you after the game ok?"

Elena just looked at him hesitantly. "But your hand, I saw it…"

"Don't worry, he's fine. Jeremy missed his hand by a few inches. I promise." Lexi said as she came over. "Trust me, Stefan is going to be just fine."

Elena looked to Stefan who nodded. "Listen to Lexi, she normally right about 99% of the time."

Elena chuckled softly and nodded. "Ok, go I'll meet you after."

Stefan kissed her forehead. Then he looked to Lexi. "Take care of my girl, Lexi."

"I will."

Stefan rushed off.

Elena smiled softly. "Thanks. I'm going to put some stuff in my car, I'll be right back."

Lexi nodded. Elena walked off. Lexi stayed close enough to keep an eye on her but far enough away that Elena still have her feeling of privacy.

She was on red alert when she saw Damon go over to her. Elena was holding her own pretty good so she kept her distance. Then Damon leaned in to kiss her and Elena slapped him across the face causing Lexi to giggle and mentally cheer for her.

Elena walked away and Lexi went over to her. "Are you all right?"

"He's so disgusting. I'm with his brother, and he know that and he still tries to kiss me!"

"That's just Damon, don't let him get to you."

Elena sighed. "Why does he hate his brother so much? What has Stefan ever done to him?"

"It's a long story; Stefan needs to be the one to tell it. Just trust me. Damon is a jerk, just try not to let him get to you, all right?"

Elena nodded and smiled softly. "Thanks."

"By the way, nice slap."

Elena laughed. "Did you like that?"

"Love it! He so deserved it!"

Both girls laughed together.

* * *

Suddenly Stefan came running over to them. "Lexi, Elena, are you two ok?"

"We're fine." Elena giggled. "Why, what's wrong?"

"You're sure you're ok?" Stefan asked once more.

"Yes, Stefan, we're perfectly ok. What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." Elena said now getting worried.

"There was another animal attack, it went after Mr. Tanner. He's… he's…he's dead." Stefan stuttered out.

Elena gasped. She didn't like Mr. Tanner…nobody really liked Mr. Tanner but he didn't deserve to die so brutally as an animal attack. "It just came out and attack him?" Elena asked.

Stefan nodded. "I guess that's what I heard."

Lexi looked to Stefan and mouth "Damon?"

He nodded softly and looked to Elena she was shaking.

"Our game was canceled so let me take you home." He said to her gently.

"What kind of animal is doing this?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?"

"I don't know, I didn't see anything. I just heard about it." Stefan sighed

"Are you sure? What about your hand, are you sure you didn't get cut?"

"I'm fine, we're fine ok? That's what matters."

He pulled her shaking body into his arms holding her close and protected. Why couldn't he just have a normal relationship with this girl? Why did he brother have to go mess everything up? When would things go back to being normal again. But most importantly, how much longer could he hide this secret before Elena discovers the truth about him?

* * *

**A/N good to have some Stelena fluff after last night's episode who agrees with me? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	4. Trust is Earned not Given

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 1 EPISODE 4 I DO NOT OWN THEM! **

* * *

Stefan sat up with a gasp as he quickly looked around the room. He had just had the worst nightmare. Damon drank from Elena and killed her. Wait…Damon…that's when he saw Damon sitting at his desk with all smiles.

"Bad dream?" he smirked. "It was way too easy to get inside your head. You should drink some people blood."

Stefan growled and jumped out of bed and grabbed a letter opener off his side table and threw it at Damon. Damon just pulled it out and stood up completely unharmed.

"I guess I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know they caught the animals that been killing all those people."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"It was a mountain lion, really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."

"You're covering your own tracks…why?" Stefan wondered.

"I'm going to stick around for a while. I'm having so much fun here with you and Elena."

"You can't touch her now." Stefan told him confidently.

"The vervain only keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my goal. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

With that he shoved the letter opener into Stefan's side causing him to groan and fall to his knees.

He walked out of the room just as Lexi walked in.

"Oh Stefan's a bit…under the weather today. Maybe you should keep him home from school."

Lexi glared at Damon and rushed over to Stefan.

"I can't leave the two if you alone for two seconds, can I?" she muttered and pulled the letter opener from Stefan's side. He lifted his shirt and they both watched the wound heal slowly before he pulled his shirt down.

"I can't take it anymore, Lexi. He's driving me nuts. We needs to find a way to stop him."

"Don't worry, Zac and I have been coming up with something. Just keep going on as normal. When the time is right we will fill you in."

Stefan sighed and nodded. He trusted Lexi, he just wished he knew what she was planning.

"Good, now wipe that frown off your face and go see your girl. I know that will make you smile."

Stefan sighed.

"No, no writing in your journal and feeling sorry for yourself. Get your butt dressed and go see your girl!" Lexi demanded.

"Yes, Mommy." He teased.

"Shut up, go!"

Stefan chuckled and headed to go shower and get dressed.

* * *

He arrived at Elena's house within the hour. He wasn't sure what happen after that because the next thing he knew they were up in Elena's room on her bed making out passionately.

As they kissed they carefully laid themselves down so Stefan was on top. Things were getting heated. Stefan moved to kiss her neck when he felt his face change. He looked up and saw his face in the mirror and quickly sat up facing his back to Elena.

She giggled softly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said after getting his face back to normal. He turned to face her. "Sorry…that was getting a bit…"

"Yeah." Elena nodded. "Maybe we should press pause."

"Yeah." Stefan nodded

"Yeah." Elena nodded once more.

They both giggled and Stefan moved to sit on the small ledge under her window.

"How do you look in a suit?" Elena asked.

"Uh….I can pull it off." Stefan answered with a smile.

"How about tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the founder's party?" she asked with the most adorable smile.

Stefan was a bit surprised. "They still do that?" He asked without thinking.

"Have you been before?" she asked surprised by his answer.

He quickly found a way to cover his tracks. "No, the Salvatore's don't get invited anymore."

A look of disappointment crossed Elena's face but she tried to hide it. "Well, this year, there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. She was really involved in the founder's council, and it was her favorite party. I know it sounds really boring, but—

Stefan smiled and cut her off. "I would be honored to accompany you, Miss Gilbert."

She giggled at how proper he sounded. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore."

They both giggled and shared a kiss on the lips.

* * *

When Stefan went home later on that afternoon he was in a good mood. That is until he walked into the living room to see Damon strangling Zac.

"What's going on here?" he asked causing Damon to release Zac.

"Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." Damon answered with his famous smirk. Then he walked out of the room.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked

"No, I'm not." Zac growled angrily. "And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?"

"I see it. All right, Zach, I see it!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"Because he can't." Lexi said walking into the room, her hair was wet telling Stefan she just got out of the shower. "He physically can't unless he's on human blood and he's not going down that road again."

"The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help get you the upper hand." Zac said.

Stefan just sighed, that wasn't going to help him. "Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena."

Lexi and Zac shared a look.

"What?" he asked them.

Lexi nodded her head telling him to the follow them. Which he did.

* * *

The ended up in the basement cellar. There was vervain growing inside there. Stefan looked shocked.

"What… how?" he asked."You've been growing it?"

" It's just something that's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"But you're telling me…why?"

"Because we trust you and you're going to need it if you want to get rid of him." Lexi answered for Zac.

Stefan nodded softly and looked to the vervain. He could do it; he just needed the right set up.

* * *

A few hours later he had it all set up. Damon was getting dressed and ready for the party tonight and Stefan figured it was the perfect time for some brotherly bonding. He had even gotten himself a small drink and cracked a few jokes and in the end…his plan failed. Damon knew what was happening the entire time and didn't fall for the trap.

Stefan sighed as Damon walked away from him.

Lexi walked in.

"I thought for sure it was going to work. Lexi you've got to do this. I can't, I'm not strong enough. Please, just inject him with vervain and let this be over with."

"No, I could easily take him on and kick his butt and enjoy it, but I'm not going to do this. You have to do this, Stefan. You need to be the one who weakens him. Not just for Elena, but for yourself. Now at the party try again. You can't spike his drink, he'll be expecting it."

"So what can I do? Lexi, how can I do this!?"

"Spike Caroline's drink. She won't taste a thing and it won't have any effect on her. But when Damon drinks her blood again…."

"She'll have the vervain in her system to weaken him." Stefan said as his eyes lit up.

Lexi smiled and nodded. "I'm going to stay here, to lessen the suspicion. But trust yourself, Stefan. You can do this. I have faith in you. You can do this."

Stefan nodded believing her. "Thank you, Lexi, thank you."

They shared a smile and a hug. Stefan went to get ready for his evening. He knew one thing was for sure…it was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

He picked up Elena and they went to The Lockwood's House. The invite in was casual and very none awkward which is the way Stefan would have wanted it.

Just before they entered another room Stefan stopped walking and leaned over to whisper in Elena's ear. "You're the most beautiful woman in this room right now."

She giggled softly and blushed and gave him a 'yeah right' look. He chuckled and smirked at her. Together they went into the other room to look at everyone that was on display. While Stefan was looking at one thing another item caught Elena's eyes. She walked over to it and smiled sadly at it. It was her parents wedding rings. She sighed softly forcing herself not to break down and cry.

She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Stefan. "Your parents?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Are you ok?" he asked once more.

She chuckled softly as a few tears leaked down her cheeks. She quickly went to wipe them away but Stefan was faster and used his thumb to wipe them away for her. "I'm all right, just having a small moment. Come on." She took his hand and lead him away. "Let's go look at something else."

Stefan just smiled and nodded. She was getting stronger and braver every day.

Everything went smoothly after that. They both enjoyed looking at all the items on display. They got to some older pictures and that's when the trouble started.

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, look, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan panicked un-sure of how to answer that. Damon picked that time to come to the rescue. "The original Salvatore brothers, our ancestors…tragic story, actually."

Stefan tensed. He wouldn't bring up Katherine here and now…would he? "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past, Damon."

Good old Elena just smiled sweetly. "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

Stefan glared harshly at Damon. Damon just held his famous annoying smirk on his face.

Caroline broke the silence. "Well, I'm bored. I want to dance and Damon won't dance with me."

Damon smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

"Could I just borrow your date?" she asked Elena.

"Oh, uh..." Elena was unsure how to respond. Things got awkward super quickly.

"I don't really dance." Stefan tried to cover up.

Damon being Damon ruined the entire thing. "Oh, sure he does. You should see him, Waltz, The Jitterbug, and The Moonwalk. He does it all."

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"

"It's up to Stefan." Elena answered being the caring person she was just wanted everyone to be happy.

Stefan was about to decline because he knew Elena really wanted to say no deep down but was too nice of a person. Then he realized he could use this time to spike her drink with vervain so he nodded and smiled. "Sure, just one dance."

"Yay!" Caroline squealed and grabbed his hand and rushed off to the dance floor.

Dancing didn't end up being so bad after all. Caroline really was a nice girl. If she wasn't being used as Damon's puppet Stefan knew they'd be really good friends. She was a lot like Lexi.

After dancing for a little while and getting the chance to put vervain in Caroline's drink Damon and Elena walked over to them. Stefan instantly went tense again and tried to casually offer Damon a drink. He denied and they both glared at each other. Luckily Elena saved the night.

"Stefan, do you have one more dance in you?"

"Of course, I do." Stefan smiled at her. Together they went over to the dance floor and pulled each other close and slowly started to dance.

"I hope, Damon didn't drive you too crazy." Stefan said with a small smile.

Elena chuckled. "Actually he was on good behavior. He even apologized and explained why he is the way he is. It all goes back to Katherine."

Stefan just nodded softly. He wasn't about to talk about her right now. Elena wasn't giving up without a fight though. She rubbed his arm gently. "So what happen, tell me about her."

"Uh…" Stefan muttered softly. "It's not something I like to talk about."

"I get that. I do." Elena said truly. "But I just…I burden you with all my drama and I just want you to know it's ok if you want to open up to me. It's ok if you want to talk about it. It wouldn't be awkward or anything."

Stefan only wished he knew how wrong she was. Talking about her would be very awkward. He smiled nicely and nodded. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Elena sighed. "The truth is, Stefan…I really don't know that much about you and I'd really like it if you'd open up to me."

Stefan sighed too. This had Damon written all over it. "Did Damon say something to you? Look, he likes to play mind games with people. Don't listen to him."

"This isn't about, Damon. It's about me trying to get to know you. You're the mystery guy, Stefan. I like that about you, I do. But mystery comes with secrets and this thing with Katherine…"

"Just let it go. It's over, in the past. I don't want to talk about it."

"Then say something, anything about yourself. If you don't I'm left with nothing, other than what people say."

"Don't you see what's happening here? Damon is trying to get you to turn against me."

"Well I guess it's working." Elena said and with that she pulled away from him and walked away. Stefan groaned and buried his face in his hands. He walked over to a more private and quite spot by the large pond and huge water fall and took out his cell phone. He hit a speed dial button and listen to her ring a few times.

"Hello?"

"Lexi? It's me."

"Stefan? You sound upset, what's wrong?"

"Damon…"

Lexi sighed on the other end. "What did he do? Please tell me he didn't sudden grow a heart and let Caroline go?"

"No, he's making Elena doubt me. She's asking all these questions about Damon and I and Katherine and I just…I can't tell her the truth and she is getting angry at me for that."

"Stefan, she just wants you to open up and trust her the way she opens up and trusts you. Girls like honesty. It's why I said you should just tell her everything."

"I can't do that, Lexi. Elena can't know anything."

Lexi sighed once more. "Then you need to make her understand that you're not ready to talk about what happen, but when you feel ready enough you promise you'll talk to her about it. You just need more time."

"What if that doesn't work, Lexi? She's close to hating me right now."

"If she keeps pushing you to talk about a past that has traumatized you for life even though you said it's too upsetting right now, then she clearly isn't the girl you thought she was and you need to break up with her as soon as you can."

Stefan sighed and nodded. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Look, just go find her and talk things through. Explain to her just as I said before. I'm sure this time it will work."

"All right." Stefan sighed. "Thanks, Lexi."

"Anytime, Stefan. Hang in there we will be rid of Damon soon enough."

Stefan nodded again. "I know, thanks. I'll see you at home."

Stefan hung up and looked into the water. Lexi was right, he had to go find Elena and talk to her. He had to make things right…again.

Just as he turned around to go find her, she was standing there. She looked upset. "I'm sorry!" she cried out. "You were right about everything!"

"Whoa, slow down. What happen?" he asked. As much as he was happy to hear that…something was wrong. He could see it in her eyes.

"You were right about, Damon." She said again.

"What did he do?"

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body…bites marks. He has her all confused and mixed up in the head."

"I'm uh…handling it." Stefan said slowly.

"Handling it? Stefan, you should be having him arrested."

"Elena, please. I... I don't expect you to understand."

"I don't understand anything, Stefan. So why don't you just clear it up for me?" Elena all but begged

"Look, there are things that you don't know, ok? Things that I want to tell you, but I can't and I may never be able to. I just need you to trust me."

"Trust is earned. I can't just magically hand it over."

In the distance he saw a very angry Damon pulling an upset Caroline away from everyone at the party. He knew now was the time to attack. But it had to be now, he had to leave Elena. "I'm so sorry. I have to go. " With that said he quickly ran off.

* * *

He arrived just in time to see Damon laying next to Caroline on the floor groaning in pain.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink, so I spiked hers." Stefan told him. He bit into his wrist and fed Caroline his blood to heal her. He knew when she woke up she wouldn't remember anything.

Then he grabbed Damon and ran home. Lexi and Zac would be waiting to help lock Damon up.

* * *

Once he got back to the house Lexi and Zac helped his take Damon to the basement and lock him up in the cellar. Mystic Falls was now safe. Elena was now safe.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	5. Getting to Know Stefan

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 1 EPISODE 5 I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm am so, so, sorry! I know it's been sooooo long. I promise I'm ok. Just been pretty busy working on my personal novel and other stuff going on at home. But here is the next chapter, please enjoy::**

* * *

The next morning Stefan woke up feeling very…happy. Which wasn't normal for him.

"Good Morning, wonderful people." He said to Lexi and Zac in the kitchen.

"What's gotten into you?" Lexi laughed.

"Isn't it a beautiful day outside?" Stefan smiled.

"It's all right, have you been drinking human blood?" Zac asked.

Stefan chuckled. "Nope, can't a guy just be happy."

Lexi smiled. "This is about, Damon being locked up and you being free to live your life with Elena."

Stefan smirked and nodded. "Yep. Now I'm off to school."

"Are you going to tell her the truth?" Lexi asked.

Stefan sighed. "I'm thinking about it. If I'm ever going to gain her trust, I need to be honest."

"Honesty is always the best answer, Stefan. Remember that."

He nodded. "Should I even be going, what about Damon?"

"Stefan, I'm stronger than him on a good day. He's weakened by the vervain, it's not even a fair fight. Don't worry. I'll take care of Damon. You go to school. If you go too long without speaking to Elena you'll lose her."

Stefan nodded and smiled. "You're right. I'll be home later."

With a big grin Stefan left the house.

"You know this can only end in disaster." Zac said to Lexi.

"Maybe, maybe not. But we will wait and see what happens. I'm trying to do what's best for Stefan. Maybe it's time you did the same." With that Lexi walked off.

* * *

Stefan arrived at school and went over to Elena. "Hey."

"Hi…"

"Look, about last night. I'm sorry. I want you to know, I did handle Damon. He's locked up and can't hurt Caroline anymore. But that's all I can say."

Elena sighed. "You promise me Caroline is safe now?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes, if you never believe another word I say please believe that."

Elena sighed and nodded. "I believe you."

"Thank you. Now…I want to explain everything to you, Elena. I really do. But it's extremely private and personal. So I rather not do it at school where people can hear and start rumors or gossip about it. Please tell me you can understand that?"

Elena nodded. "I do. Trust me, I tried so hard to hide my parents death from the kids at school but it got out and everyone started to pity me, and acted like my friends even if they never were before and after a certain time. I was supposed to just be fine with happen and I didn't need them anymore so they left me. I can understand wanting to keep something private. What about you come over to my house after school, Jenna will be out most of the night and I can convince Jeremy to hang with Vicki or something. We'd have the house to ourselves and we can talk as long as you need to."

Stefan smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you, that would be perfect."

"I'll see you after school."

Stefan nodded and smiled softly. Now he had to figure out how he was going to tell her. How did you tell the girl you loved that you were a vampire? Maybe there was a way around this? Maybe he could tell her about himself without letting it slip that he was a vampire.

* * *

After school he knocked at the door. Elena opened it and smiled. "You're here."

"Yeah, I said I would be. I know I don't have the best track record of actually showing up when and where I say but…I'd like to change that."

"Of course, come inside."

Stefan walked into the house. He didn't need another invitation but it always made him smile to hear her say it. He followed her into the kitchen.

"So um…I was trying to cook and I almost burnt the house down so I just have some snacks out if you're hungry."

Stefan chuckled. "Why do we both cook. I'm in the mood for some Chicken Parmesan."

"Are you kidding? It's my favorite!"

Stefan smiled and gathered all the ingredients. He started chopping the cheese balls and figured he'd cut to the chase. "So, um, I promised I'd tell you everything about me so…here it goes. "So let's start with Katherine."

"Stefan..." she tried but he didn't let her finish.

"She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met. She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, and impulsive. Enter Damon…"Elena noticed how Stefan started cutting the cheese harder, almost as if he was pretending it was Damon's head. "…He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of and my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss."

Elena smiled. She was curious to know what he did that he wasn't proud of but at least it was something. After the serious talk about Katherine Stefan switched to his likes and dislikes as they continued to cook together.

"I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "_The Great Gatsby_", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Christian. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I Love Lucy is all-time. "_The loving cup_" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan, I can watch _Taxi Driver_ over and over again."

Elena smiled as he went on and on about himself. "Here, let me take over." She moved to his spot and continued to cut the garlic.

He continued to tell her about him. "As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. Oh, Kanye. You know what, I even like that one MIley song."

Elena snickered trying to hold back a laugh.

"Easy." Stefan chuckled.

"I didn't say anything."

"No but that little smirk say it all." He teased playfully poking her mouth.

She playfully nipped at him.

"Whoa, getting violent are we?"

They both just laughed together. It was good to laugh with her again.

"Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too." She said once their laughter calmed down.

"Are you kidding? I love garlic." He smiled.

He turned to get something from the fridge when he heard her mutter an, ow and then…the smell it hit him like a million bricks. Blood, her blood.

He turned back around in time to see her rush over to the sink. "You ok?" He set his hand down but then quickly lifted it up. He froze. Her blood was now on his hands…literally! He started to breathe harder. He could feel his face changing.

Elena turned to face him with a smile. "Yeah. Think so. Your face..."

He quickly looked away from Elena. "I-I, uh, I think I got something in my eye."

She went over to him and tried to look him in the eyes but he kept his face away from her.

"Stefan. Hey. Stefan!"

Once he was back in control he turned to face her.

"Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations."

He chuckled. "Part of your charm."

They stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Stefan slowly leaned in but didn't kiss her. Elena smiled at how sweet he is and leaned up and kissed him passionately. Oh how they both have missed this.

* * *

Stefan returned home and he was on cloud nine. Lexi laughed. "I take it you worked things out with Elena?"

"Yep and she still has no idea about vampires or what I am."

"Good, so then how did you do it?"

"I used my Charm." Stefan answered with a smirk.

Lexi laughed. "What Charm?"

He playfully glared at her. She laughed harder. "Just kidding, you're have a ton of Charm."

"That's better, now the Car Wash fundraiser is tomorrow, want to join?"

"Nah, I'll stay here and take care of Damon, make sure Zac stays away from him. Weak or not, Zac is human and Damon is still stronger than him."

Stefan nodded and understood. "Ok, thanks, Lexi."

"I'm not going to let you lose any more people that you love, Stefan. That's a promise."

Stefan nodded softly, trusting and believing her every word.

* * *

Next day, at the Car Wash, Elena was sitting at the front with Caroline helping with the money. He walked over and They shared a kiss hello.

They pulled away due to Caroline's voice. "The event is called Sexy Suds, you know."

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked as she walked away.

"And judged, yeah. I'm sorry, but i guess you're going to have to take that off."Elena said with a smirk.

"I think you have to go first." Stefan said with his own smirk.

"Ok." Elena flirted with a smile. She tried to remove her sweater but it got struck, trapping her arms over her head. "Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh."

Stefan chuckled as he got an evil idea. "No, in fact, this could be fun."

"How?" Elena groaned struggling with her sweater.

"Like this…" He pinched her sides making her squeal and pull back. "Stefan, don't you dare tickle me."

He chuckled and helped her remove her sweater. "You're incredibly sexy."

They shared a kiss on the lips and went to work on the first car.

* * *

Things were perfect or so Stefan thought. Elena and him flirted and played with every car they washed. They had mini water fights and laughed together. But then Elena left to get some towels and she never came back.

At first he panicked. Damon could have grabbed her and could be hurting her, but then relaxed and remember Damon was locked away with Lexi standing guard. He asked Matt but he was no help. Stefan sighed and was about to go look for her when his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Lexi, this isn't a good time right now…" Stefan's eyes went wide. "No! Is he ok…I'm on my way."

* * *

Stefan rushed home to find Zac laying on the couch knocked out and Lexi kneeling next to him.

"What happen?" Stefan asked.

"I was in the shower and I came out, heard screaming and rushed downstairs in my towel. Damon had contacted Caroline and compelled her to let him out. Zac came down to try and stop her but it was too late. Damon had gotten enough strength to get free and drink Zac's blood and run."

"So he's free?" Stefan asked.

Lexi nodded. "I tried to stop him, but I had to save Zac. While I was doing that Damon left."

"But he has no ring."

Lexi sighed. "He does now."

Stefan looked to her hand and sighed. "How?"

"We struggled, I tried to stop him. But I heard Zac's heart slowing down and he used my distraction to his advantage and stole my ring."

Stefan sighed and growled. "Now you're trapped here."

Lexi nodded.

Stefan shook his head. "I've got to go after him. Lexi, I need to stop him."

"I know, just be careful. I'll stay here and make sure Zac is ok."

Stefan nodded and rushed to grabbed a wooden stake and ran to the front door. He yanked it open surprised to see Elena standing there. "What are you?"

Stefan froze, now what was he going to do?

* * *

**A/N yes, I saved Zac yay! Lol, what do you guys think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	6. The Vampires

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 1 EPISODE 6 I DO NOT OWN THEM! ****Sorry for the delay in updates. I've gotten a part time job which is taking up a lot of time, as well as working on my personal novel so I won't be updating as fast as I used to. I will still always update but more like once every 2 weeks. Depending on life and work I may update sooner, if not that's the update status for now. Sorry! But please keep reading. **

* * *

Stefan nodded and rushed to grabbed a wooden stake and ran to the front door. He yanked it open surprised to see Elena standing there. "What are you?"

Stefan froze, now what was he going to do?

Lexi came up behind him. "Elena…"

Elena stepped back. "What are you?" she repeated.

"Elena, I know you're angry, scared and hurt right now. You have every right to be. But Stefan really needs to go right now. Come inside and I'll explain everything to you." Lexi said calmly.

"No, I want to hear it from him, what are you?" Elena asked glaring at Stefan.

Stefan looked to Lexi who nodded. He sighed and looked to Elena. "I'm a vampire."

Elena didn't move or speak. Stefan wasn't even sure she was breathing.

"Elena, please let me explain myself." Stefan said as he gently reached to take her hands.

"NO! Don't touch me." Elena said pulling away from him.

"I'd never hurt you, Elena. Please believe. I'd never hurt you."

"No, just leave me alone!" Elena said quickly rushing to her car. She jumped in and drove off.

Stefan sighed. Lexi shook her head. "Don't just stand there, go after her. Damon can wait."

"He has your ring."

"SO, it's dark now anyways, I can leave if I want to. But I'd rather stay here with Zac. Go, Stefan, you need to talk to her."

Stefan nodded and quickly left the house. Damon could wait, after all, how much damage could he really do.

* * *

He arrived at Elena's house just in time to see her removing her jacket frantically.

"Elena…"

She jumped a mile high and spun around with a gasp. She quickly made a run to the door but he stopped her held the door shut. She whimpered softly clinging to the door tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. Stefan had a feeling she was begging mentally not to be 'eaten'

"Elena, listen to me, please, I'd NEVER hurt you. You're safe with me. I promise."

She turned to face him and the fear in her eyes was crystal clear. "All those animals attacks? The people who died?" she whimpered.

"No, that was Damon."

"Damon?"

"Yes, Damon. I don't feel off people. It's not how I choose to survive. Damon is the only one who feeds on people. I'll explain everything to you, but Elena, please I beg you. Do not tell anyone."

"How can you ask that of me?"

"Because, you knowing this is dangerous, for so many reasons. Hate me as much as you want. But I need you to trust me."

"Go." She whispered so softly Stefan almost didn't hear it. "Go, please just go. If you mean me no harm you'll go."

Stefan wanted to object but he hated all the fear in her eyes. If it would help her to trust him, then he'd leave. "I never wanted this." He whispered and in a flash he was gone.

He called Damon but it didn't go well. Damon threatened Elena and so Stefan decided to stand guard outside Elena's house all night and protect her in case Damon decided to follow through on his attack. Right now, she was most important.

* * *

The next morning he was surprised when Elena called to meet him. He called Lexi and asked her to come too to help him explain everything so Elena understood it.

The three of them met outside The Grill.

"You promised you'd explain everything to me. It's why I asked you to meet me. If you Google vampire you get a loud of fiction, what's the truth?"

"I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"I know you eat garlic." She started.

"Yes." Stefan nodded.

"It doesn't affect us." Lexi said. "It might taste differently than it does for you but nothing more than that."

"What about the sunlight? Do you guys not burn?"

They all got quiet as the lady brought over their drinks. When she was gone Stefan answered by holding up his hand. "We have rings to protect us."

Damon had come home and it was a battle to death over Lexi's ring. Thankfully she won, so now Damon was trapped in the house. But Stefan knew he had to get the ring back otherwise more innocent people would die.

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked.

"Decorative." Stefan answered automatically.

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive?" Elena asked.

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon."

"He can be very powerful when he wants to be." Lexi explained further. "I'm the only one strong enough to fight him and win."

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?"

Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Lexi said for Stefan.

"He was hurting her!"

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan defended quickly.

"Is that supposed to make it ok?"

"No. no, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that." Stefan sighed.

"Are there any others, aside from you, Lexi, and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic falls, not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was... Very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

"I can't promise that."

Lexi and Stefan shared a look, but then looked back to Elena. "Elena... Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you want to do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

Elena sighed but nodded. "Ok."

"Thank you, Elena." Lexi said. "We promise to explain everything to you."

They ended up getting into Elena's car and driving to an unknown location, well unknown to Elena.

* * *

They got out of the car and Elena looked hesitant. "You know, I've seen enough horror movies to know how this ends."

Stefan and Lexi laughed. "Relax, we aren't going to hurt you. Plus, this wasn't always the middle of nowhere. A long time ago…this used to be my home." Stefan said.

Elena moved from her car over to where they were. She looked at the old statues. "It looks so…"

"Old? That's because they are."

Elena looked confused. "Wait, how long have you…"

"I've been 17 years old since 1864."

"Oh my…"

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not going to hold anything back. Half century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I... We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best of friends."

"I'm almost scared to ask but Lexi…how old…"

Lexi chuckled. "Haven't you ever learned it's rude to ask a lady her age."

"Yeah but not when she looks…well like you."

Lexi laughed. "Thanks I think. Let's just say I'm…older than Stefan."

Elena nodded.

"So what happen, you and Damon were best friends, then what?"

"Katherine." Lexi explained. "She played them both against each other, and so till this day they hate each other."

"Till this day? Wait, did you know Katherine in 1864?"

Stefan nodded.

"Damon made it seem like…"

Stefan cut her off. "Damon was trying to make you think that... I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

"All because of a girl?"

"She wasn't just any girl…She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion.

"The first founder's party... Where you signed the registry." Elena said slowly piecing everything together.

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her."

"So he was upset?"

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even."

"Which is why we need to give this back to him." Lexi said holding up Damon's ring.

"Is that so he can walk in the day?" Elena asked.

Stefan nodded.

"No, Stefan, don't give it to him."

"I don't have a choice, Elena. If he doesn't get this ring back. When night fall comes he'll go after me and hurt me the one way he knows will hurt me the most."

"How is that?" Elena wondered.

"You." Stefan said 100% serious.

Elena got quiet. She was his biggest weakness. She had thought it would be Lexi or even Zac, but her? Wow he really did love and care very much about it. Maybe…just maybe he was honest when he said he would never hurt her.

They decided to head back so they got back in the car. Suddenly a thought hit Elena. "The mind control... You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me?"

Stefan shook his head as Elena drove. "No. That necklace…" he pointed to the chain around her neck. "… it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's compulsion. But I also wanted to... protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off... because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

They drive in silence after that. Elena just tried to process everything Stefan said to her. He was 161 years old…Lexi was even older than that. They were both vampires, but Stefan only drank from animals not people. Damon was the murderer, who killed innocent people to survive…She sighed. She still didn't know what to do about Stefan. Did she stay with him or break up with him?

* * *

They arrived at Elena's house to chaos.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

Stefan and Lexi saw the food all over the table, and Vicky was acting weirder than normal and knew what was going on. They went over to Elena.

"Elena, Back up." Stefan said gently pulling her away from Vicky.

Lexi went over to Vicky and looked deep into her eyes. "It's going to be ok, I promise." She whispered gently.

"Jeremy, Matt, take her up to bed, shut the blinds. She's going to be ok."

Once they three of them were gone. Elena spoke to them both.

"You know what's wrong with her?"

"Yeah." Stefan nodded.

"What is it?"

"She's transitioning." Lexi answered.

"Transitioning into what?"

"A vampire…"

"What? How?"

"Damon must have gotten to her last night. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"H-how does she do that?"

"She has to feed on human blood."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours."

Elena froze. She and Vicky weren't that close. Not since she got Jeremy into drugs after their parents died. But at the end of the day Vicky was her best friend's sister and her brother's crush. If she died both of them would be devastated. She couldn't let that happen. They had to find a way to save her…wait, she had to feed on human blood there were two humans upstairs with her right now. One of them was her brother. She panicked. "She's upstairs with him right now."

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Lexi said hoping to calm her down.

"So when is she going to know?" Elena asked still as panicked.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Lexi explained.

Elena inhaled and exhaled deeply. "What can we do?"

They all shared a look. None of them knew what to do at that moment. It worried all of them. Maybe getting together with a vampire wasn't the best choice.

* * *

It was quiet for a long time. Then they heard Matt yelling out for Vicki and the door was opened and Vicki was gone. Everyone run out after her. Matt grabbed his truck and drove off in search of his sister.

"I can track her." Stefan said.

"Go." She nodded. Her questions could wait. Vicky had to be found and fast!

Elena sighed and turned to go back inside.

"So, now that he is gone, do you want to talk." Lexi asked. "I know it's a lot to take in."

Elena sighed. "I don't know what to do, Lexi. I honestly don't. I'm so confused."

"Look, The love of my life was human he went through , what I imagine you're going through denial, anger etc. But at the end of the day love really did conquer all."

Elena just sighed. "I'm scared."

"Yeah, but you still called him, you still are giving him a chance to explain himself and tell you everything, after all the chances you've given him, you're still giving him one more because you're crazy about him I get it okay? I mean what's not to love. Listen, take it from someone who's been around a long time when it's real, you can't walk away."

Elena nodded but didn't speak.

"How were you…I mean did you…"

"How was I turned?" Lexi asked.

Elena nodded.

"It wasn't willingly. Nobody willingly becomes a vampire. But um…I was attacked. My mom died from blood loss and my dad was in the hospital. I died too, but when I woke up…"

"You were becoming one of them?"

Lexi nodded. "I couldn't even go see my dying father in the hospital, because I was scared I'd kill him."

"You never got to say goodbye?" Elena gasped.

Lexi nodded with tears in her eyes. "I watched their funerals from afar too scared of being near any humans. I managed to survive it this long. I even helped Stefan through a rough patch in his life. But I still wish I would have been able to say goodbye."

"Me too." Elena whispered softly with tears in her own eyes.

"Give Stefan a chance to tell you his story before you judge him. Remember what I said, nobody becomes a vampire willingly, but also love really can conquer all."

"Thank you."

"I'm just being honest."

Elena nodded softly.

"Look, if you wants to take a break and make up your mind that's ok too. Stefan will understand. But you'll hurt him more with lies. You need to be honest with him."

Elena nodded once more. Maybe taking a break would be a good idea.

* * *

The doorbell made her jump. She went over to the door and opened it but then quickly tried to close it, but it was forced open. Lexi vampire sped over to the door, but it was too late. Damon had gotten inside.

"You're scared of me. I'm going to take a guess and say Stefan told you."

"Stay away from me!" Elena demanded.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not going to kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So... Where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki." Lexi answered moving Elena behind her.

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's going to thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena glared angrily.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough."

"Oh, I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house."

Damon left and Elena let out a shaky breath. She was honestly scared.

"You're ok. He's gone." Lexi said turning to face her. "Elena, I promise you, that no matter what happens between you and Stefan I will always protect you from Damon."

"Thank you." Elena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "I really thought he was going to hurt me, or worse…Jeremy."

Lexi shook her head. "I'll never let that happen. I swear on my life, as long as I live I'll never let him hurt you or anyone you love."

They shared a hug and Elena sighed. Lexi had become one of her best friends. If she said goodbye to Stefan would she have to say goodbye to Lexi too?

* * *

The door opened and Stefan walked in. Both girls gasped when they saw red on his shirt.

"You're bleeding, are you hurt? What happen?" Elena asked.

"It's nothing it's fine. I healed."

"Where is Vicky?"

Stefan sighed. "I tried to stop her, but she fed and then I lost her."

Elena gasped.

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you."

"What do I tell my brother and…and Matt?"

"We'll come up with a story."

"You mean we'll come up with a lie?"

"I'm so sorry." Stefan sighed.

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but…"

* * *

**A/N ahhhh, *hides behind Stefan* Don't hurt me! So what do you think will happen? Another question, who wants Vicky to live? I have an idea to keep her alive, but I have to ask if anyone would like it better that way? So leave me your thoughts about that in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	7. Helping Jeremy and Vicky

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 1 EPISODE 7 I DO NOT OWN IT! **

* * *

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but…I need some time. I think to really think things through and decided if I can continue my life like this or not. I'm sorry."

Stefan sighed forcing back tears but nodded. "I understand. I really am sorry."

"I know. It's not your fault."

Lexi and Stefan left without another word. Elena closed the door and leaned against it crying. She honestly didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

The next couple days were spent searching for Vicki, it was harder than they thought but eventually they found her and brought her back to the house.

They let her call Matt and tell him she was safe but that was it.

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicky wined again.

"Because you're changing ,Vicky, and it's not something you want to do alone."

"Trust me, doing this on your own is the worst way to get through it." Lexi said gently.

She felt bad for this girl. Lexi knew deep down she was scared and was using her anger to mask it.

"There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." He fiddled with the Gilbert pocket watch compass.

"What is that?" Vicky asked ignoring everything Lexi and Stefan were trying to teach her.

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" he asked Stefan.

"Well , if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan answered. Oh if only it were that easy.

"We should be all worried." Damon said annoyed.

Vicky spoke up stopping their banter **"**Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"

Stefan got up and went to desk and grabbed a small cup filled with something and handed it to her. "Here."

Vicky looked inside the cup and smelled it.** "**What is it?"

"It's what you're craving."

"It will help cure your hunger." Lexi explained further. "Drink it and you won't be hungry anymore."

Damon chuckled. "Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right , Stef?"

"What is it?" Vicky asked again.

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Damon mocked.

Vicky looked to Lexi a small look of worry crossed her face. Lexi shook her head. "Ignore him, just try it. Trust me, it's ok."

Vicky still looked hesitant.

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan encouraged her.

"She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Damon said as she took a sip.

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?"

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicky." Stefan answered getting annoyed with Damon undermining everything he and Lexi said.

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy."

"No, no ,no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity."

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase." Damon smirked.

Stefan sighed. "Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions , they define who we are."

"Okay, count deepak. I am out of here." Damon said finally leaving the room.

"Can I have some more?" Lexi asked.

Stefan left the room leaving the two girls alone.

"Look, Vicky, we aren't trying to hurt you or be mean to you. We only want to help you." Lexi said. "If you don't want the animal blood we can try something else but do not listen to Damon his morals are very messed up and he doesn't care about people. You remember how he treated you as a human?"

Vicky nodded trying not to show how much she was hurt by it.

"He does that to every girl he meets. It's not right and it's not fair, would you want to do that to someone else? Make them feel the way you feel now?"

Vicky shook her head looking into her empty cup.

"Then let us help you, don't listen to Damon, just listen to Stefan and I."

"Ok." Vicky muttered softly.

There was just something about Lexi that made Vicky want to trust her.

They were both quiet for a minute when they heard Elena downstairs asking about Vicky.

"Now that smells good." Vicky smiled.

Lexi shook her head. "Oh no, don't even think about it."

"But she smells good. I want it."

"Vicky, it's not an it, that good thing you smell is Elena Gilbert, you hurt her Stefan is going to kill you."

"I can't help it!"

"Yes, you can. You have to. It's all part of being a vampire. You need to learn to control this."

Vicky growled angrily.

"Come on, let's go down and see Stefan. Maybe seeing Elena will help you realize she's your friend and don't want to kill her."

They both walked down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked.

"Elena just wanted to check on Vicky." Stefan answered.

"That's sweet of you, Elena. Would you like to stay? We're just teaching Vicky about vampires, you might learn from it too if you'd like." Lexi said with a smile.

Elena nodded.

* * *

They went into the dining room and sat around the table. Stefan left the room and returned a few minutes later with coffee. **"**Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not cold to the touch."

"Well, what if I want to drink human blood?" Vicky asked. "Elena smells really good enough to eat."

"You're going to have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time." Stefan said ignoring her last comment.

"Oh my gosh!" Vicky groaned. "Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me."

"But it can work. It's your choice ,Vicky." Stefan said strongly.

"So you've never tasted human blood?"

Elena looked to Stefan curiously, wondering the same thing.

"Not in a long time." Stefan answered smoothly.

"How long?" Vicky pushed.

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior." Stefan said looking to Lexi.

"What Stefan did in the past doesn't have anything to do with the man he is today." Lexi said more to Elena than Vicky.

Elena got quiet after that.

"Does this sketchy feelings ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is annoying. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicky said ignoring Lexi's last comment.

She got up and walked away. Stefan sighed. "I'm going to , uh...I'm going to get her some more. All right. I'll be quick."

He was gone and Elena sighed. She knew she still loved him and wanted to be with him more than anything, but could she really be with him without knowing about his past?

Lexi rubbed her back. "You'll figure it out. I promise." She whispered softly.

Elena just nodded so Lexi knew she heard. Vicky came back in and sat down. "False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk , but it's weird."

She took out her phone and started to text someone.

"Who are you calling?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy."

"Vicky, you can't see Jeremy anymore."

Oh come on don't you start too. I'm going to see whoever I want to see."

"Even though you could hurt him?"

"I would never hurt Jeremy."

"I know you think that but I can't take the risk. You're going to have to let Jeremy go now."

"Oh really? An how long have you been preparing a "you're not good enough" speech? I'm presuming it predates the whole vampire thing."

Elena sighed. This wasn't going the way she planned. "All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicky."

"Or what?" In a flash Vicky had Elena pinned to the wall by her throat lifting her off the ground. "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little brat. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm going see Jeremy whenever I want to see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?"

Lexi pulled Vicky off Elena and shoved her back into the chair, holding her there as she struggled to get free. Threatening Elena was the last straw for her.

"I tried to be nice, I tried to be your friend first but you're making it very hard!" Lexi growled. "Do you care about, Matt at all? Do you want to leave him all alone? Do you want to hurt him more than he always does hurt?"

"Let me go!" Vicky growled.

Lexi growled and finally snapped. "VIKCY DO YOU WANT TO DIE!"

Vicky froze and stopped struggling. "What?"

"If you don't stop and you don't change your attitude and fast you're going to be killed and that will hurt Matt worse than any broken heart he got from Elena. You're the only family he has left. If you die he'll have no one, do you want that for him? Do you want to leave him all alone?"

"No." Vicky muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I SAID NO!"

"Then you need to stop trying to rebel and let Stefan and I help you. Stay away from Elena and stay away from Jeremy, other wise you're going be killed and Matt will be all alone!" Lexi told her sternly.

Vicky nodded and Lexi let her go. She turned back to Elena who was on the ground panting for air. She went over and knelt down beside her. "You ok?" she asked.

Elena just nodded.

Stefan walked in and rushed to Elena. "What happen?"

"Vicky…" she choked out.

"It's ok, Stefan. I handled it. Vicky has agreed to let us help her."

"For Matt's sake I'll do anything." Vicky nodded. "I'm sorry, Elena."

Elena just nodded again. She was shaken up by the attack but also how Lexi had gotten Vicky to agree so easily like that. Could she do the same to Jeremy? Maybe she could help Jeremy too.

"I think she may be in shock." Lexi said.

"I'll take her outside." Stefan said.

He gently lifted her off the floor and led her outside.

"I'm ok, Stefan. Just shocked." She said softly finally finding her voice.

"She's on edge."

"It's ok, I understand. I'm going to go me being here is only making things worse, but thank you for letting me stay. It really helped me figure out things that I needed to." With that she walked away.

Stefan sighed and went back inside.

"Ok, so you're sure you are ok with this?" Lexi asked Vicky.

Vicky nodded. "I'll do whatever you ask and whatever you tell me, all I ask is that I get a chance to say goodbye to Jeremy and Matt."

"Ok, you understand it will be supervised and you'll need to get Elena's permission to go near Jeremy but you will be allowed to say goodbye."

Vicky nodded. "I understand."

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Vicky and I have been talking, she says that being here will be too hard for her. Matt and Jeremy and everyone is looking for her and worrying about her. She can't handle that and focus on her vampire training. SO I'm taking her out of town." Lexi explained.

"What? You're leaving?" Stefan gasped.

"Just for a little while until Vicky can control herself better and we don't have to worry about her hurting anyone."

Stefan sighed. He hated being away from Lexi, she was like his big sister and he needed her. "I understand. Where will you go?"

"We're going up to Ohio. I know of someone there who can help us."

Stefan nodded knowing who she was talking about. "Just be safe."

"I will."

"When do you leave?"

"Vicky wants to say goodbye to her Matt and Jeremy. She's going to tell them she's going away for treatment and can't do it here."

"Is she going to compel them?" Stefan asked.

Lexi nodded. "If they can't accept her choice to leave she'll have to."

Stefan nodded. "Why don't you two go headed over to see Matt, I'll go talk to Elena see if I can get her to agree to let Jeremy see Vicky one last time."

"Thank you, Stefan." Vicky said.

Stefan smiled softly and nodded. They all left quickly.

* * *

He arrived at Elena's house and knocked at the door. Elena answered. Her neck was a little red from Vicky's attack. "Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in."

Stefan went inside and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Is Jeremy home?" Stefan asked.

"Up in his room, why?"

"Lexi has convinced Vicky to get some real help. In order for that to happen she has to leave town. Vicky has agreed to go and get help for the sake of her brother but all she's asking for in return is to say goodbye to Matt and Jeremy."

Elena opened her mouth to protest. But Stefan continued. "Lexi and I and you are going to be there to supervise. She just wants to say goodbye."

Elena sighed and nodded. If the roles were reversed and Jeremy was the one who had to leave, she'd allow him to say goodbye to Vicky, so she nodded. "Ok, she can see him. Just give me some time to explain it to him so he knows."

"Of course, I'll let you know when Vicky is here."

Elena nodded and went upstairs. Stefan sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy goodbye for either of them.

After a few minutes Elena and Jeremy both came down the stairs. Jeremy looked sad.

"Jeremy has agreed." Elena said. "He just wants to do what's best for her."

Stefan nodded. "You're doing the right thing, Jer. I'm proud of you."

Jeremy just nodded.

Elena took him in the kitchen.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Stefan answered it.

"She has agreed." Stefan nodded.

"Elena needs to invite her inside first."

Stefan nodded.

"Elena, can you come here a minute?"

Elena came out and over to them. "Vicky, Lexi, please come inside."

Vicky and Lexi went into the house, everyone went into the kitchen.

"Vicky!" Jeremy said. He ran to hug her but Vicky stopped him. "No, please, not to close."

Jeremy sighed but nodded. "Are you ok?"

"I will be. I just really need to do this. If not for me than for Matt. I can't leave him alone."

Jeremy sighed and nodded. "I understand. How long will you be gone?"

Vicky shrugged.

"Will you be able to keep in touch?"

Vicky looked to Lexi who nodded. Vicky looked back to Jeremy and nodded.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But I'll be back, take care of yourself, ok?" Vicky said.

Jeremy nodded. "I will."

"Good, thank you."

"Can I give you a hug?"

Vicky nodded and the two shared a hug. Tears filled both their eyes. Vicky pulled back and quickly ran out.

"Lexi, take care of her." Jeremy begged.

"I will. I promise."

Jeremy couldn't hold back the tears anymore and she rushed upstairs as they poured down his cheeks.

"Can you help him?" Elena begged.

"The only way is to compel him." Lexi said. "I can compel him to know Vicky is leaving to get help. She'll be home in a few months and in the mean time he needs to focus on his school work and living his life being happy. He won't look for her or worry about her. He can miss her but he'll also know it's for the best."

Elena nodded. "Do it, please."

Lexi nodded and went upstairs after him.

Elena sighed and looked to Stefan. Tears filled her own eyes.

"Hey, Elena, what's wrong?" Stefan asked taking her into his arms.

"I promised my parents I'd take care of Jeremy. I feel like I'm failing them."

"No, no you're not failing them, Elena. You're doing everything in your power to protect him. Your parents would be very proud."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know I'm proud of you for the way you protect Jeremy, I'm sure they are too."

Elena nodded and looked up at him. "Thanks."

"I'm just being honest." He used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

They both slowly leaned in and before they knew it their lips were touching. Stefan pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be. I'm not." Elena smiled.

"Wait, does that mean?"

Elena nodded. "I thought being involved with vampires was going to put my life and my families life in danger, but it's only making their lives better. You're helping Jeremy and Vicky and as a result helping Matt and Me."

Stefan smiled. "So you're taking me back?"

Elena nodded.

"YES!" Stefan lifted Elena off the ground and spun her around making her squeal in giggles.

Lexi came back downstairs and smiled.

"Something good just happen?"

"Elena decided I wasn't such a bad guy after all." Stefan said with a smirk as he continued to spin Elena as she squealed with giggle.

Lexi chuckled. "She won't feel that way if you make her throw up."

Stefan smiled and set back down on her feet. He held her close until the dizziness wore off.

"How is Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Better, he said he felt tired and was going to bed early."

Elena nodded. "Thank you."

"Any time. Now I've got to get going. We can only travel at night because Vicky doesn't have a daylight ring yet."

"Be careful, Lex." Stefan said.

"I will, and you behave yourself." Lexi said sternly.

"I will."

They shared a hug and in a flash Lexi was gone. Stefan inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. Elena rubbed his back. "She'll be back."

"I know, I'm just going to miss her."

"Me too, but she'll be back. In the mean time I can keep you company."

Stefan smiled as they shared another kiss. They were together again and this time nothing was going to break them apart. In fact, with both Jeremy and Vicky getting help, life was about to get a whole lot better.

* * *

**A/N YAY! Vicky lives and Stelena is back to together :) What did you guys think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Lexi will still be back in the next chapter. I promise. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	8. Stefan's Birthday

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'M SO SO SORRY! My part time job turned unexpectedly into a full time job due to an illness of one of my co-workers. I'm having a hard time adjusting with the new times and not finding a lot of time to write. But I PROMISE I'm not giving up on these stories. I will finish them. Anyway, on with the chapter:: **

* * *

A couple months passed by and things continued to get better. Jeremy pulled up his grades and stopped doing drugs and stopped drinking Elena and Stefan only got closer, especially when Stefan really started to miss Lexi, Elena was there for him.

Now it was Stefan's birthday and he wasn't looking forward to it either. He was 162, he had, had enough of birthdays. Little did he know Elena had something special planned.

He was sleeping when he started to hear whispering voices.

"Shh, he's always been a light sleeper, we don't want to wake him yet."

That was Lexi, so she was home but who was she talking to, why did he smell smoke?

"Are you sure he's going to like this cake?"

That was Elena and there was cake, was that the smoke he smelled?

It was quiet after that…something wasn't right. The next thing he knew two weights jumped on his bed bouncing on it like a trampoline.

"Wake up sleepy head, it's your birthday!" Elena giggled.

He groaned and grabbed the pillow putting it on his head. "I'm going to sleep through my birthday but thanks anyway."

"Not a chance!" Lexi said. "You're going to get up now or I will force you up."

"You can't."

"Don't test me." Lexi smirked.

Elena just giggled as she jumped up and down on the bed. "Get your lazy butt up, Stefan Salvatore!"

"No!" he groaned.

"Fine, you've been warned." Lexi smirked.

She jumped down and landed on her knees. Elena did the same. Lexi grabbed Stefan by the sides and tickled him. Stefan screamed and instantly burst into laughter.

"You were warned." Lexi smirked. "Elena get his stomach."

Elena smirked and attacked his stomach making him laugh harder.

"All right!" Stefan laughed. "No more Mr. Nice Guy"

He sat up and tickled the girls right back. They fell onto their backs laughing and giggling as they rolled around on the bed.

"Ste-Stefan stop!" Elena begged giggling insanely.

"Not a chance, you two started it, I'm going to finish it." He laughed as he got Lexi in her weakest spot causing her to squeal and screaming with laughter. "Now to find your weakest spot Ms. Gilbert." He teased.

"Ste-Stef-….can't breathe!" Elena gasped between giggles.

Stefan chuckled and stopped his attack on her but continued on Lexi. Elena was human, she needed to breathe. Lexi on the other hand didn't. But she over powered him and knocked him onto his back and tickled him more.

"Help me, Elena." Lexi laughed.

Elena shook her head. "I'm staying out of this, I've learned my lesson."

"Good girl!" Stefan laughed. "Now help me!"

Elena giggled and shook her head. "Like I said I'm staying out of it."

Stefan and Lexi stopped and shared and look and then looked to Elena and smirked. She squealed knowing what they were thinking. They attacked her with tickles as she laughed and squirmed hysterically.

The whole morning was spent laughing, teasing, and lots more tickle fights.

* * *

Elena's stomach growled causing them to finally go downstairs to get some lunch.

"So where is Vicky?" Stefan asked.

"With Matt and Jeremy. Don't worry I wouldn't have left her alone if I didn't think she was ready. She worked really hard and really tried. She couldn't do the animal diet but she was able to control herself around human blood long enough to not hurt anyone." Lexi explained. "Plus do you think Elena would let me leave them alone if she wasn't."

"Good point." Stefan chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not sorry for protecting my brother." Elena said seriously.

"Good, I wouldn't want you to be." Stefan smiled.

Elena and him shared a smile before kissing gently on the lips.

"So!" Lexi said loudly to break them up. "There is a party at The Grill tonight we should go."

"Damon compelled Caroline to throw it. That normally means he's up to something. I vote we stay home." Stefan said.

Lexi shook her head. "You are NOT going to spend your birthday hiding from you brother locked away in your bedroom."

"I won't be locked away in my room or hiding from Damon."

"He'll be locked away in my room hiding from Damon there." Elena teased.

Stefan gave her a playful glare making her giggle. He pinched her side making her squeal and giggle harder.

"MY point is, that you aren't spending your party locked away somewhere. We are going out tonight and we're going to have fun."

"It's my birthday…should I get to decide what we do?" Stefan teased.

"It's my day and that means we're going to the party tonight."

"Yes Mommy." Stefan teased once more.

"Oh stop it, you know I hate when you do that." Lexi groaned. "Now if you two will excuse me. I'm hungry."

Lexi got up and left the room. Elena looked to Stefan. "How does she…"

"Blood bags, she dated a phlebotomist once a long time ago. He supplies it for her." Stefan answered.

"Has she ever tried the…"

"Yes, it lasted 3 weeks." Lexi said coming back into the room with a blood bag.

Elena noticed Stefan got a little tense. "You ok?" she asked.

He nodded. "I will be."

"He hasn't had any human blood in a very long time. Sometimes being around it gets to be very difficult for him." Lexi explained. "I forget that sometimes. Sorry, Stefan. I'll got back into the other room."

"No it's ok. I'm fine." Stefan said quickly. "I promise."

"What made you decide to drink the animal blood instead, does it taste better?"Elena asked.

"There is a night and day difference. Just like there is a difference between veggies and chocolate."

"So why drink the animal blood? I mean drinking from the bags isn't as bad as hurting people."

"It's not, I just…I…" Stefan sighed and looked to Lexi for help.

Lexi put her hand on his. "It's ok." Then she looked to Elena. "Stefan sometimes gets carried away when he has human blood. Once he starts he just can't stop himself and he becomes a danger to himself and others. So he decided to do the animal diet because he wouldn't hurt people anymore." Lexi explained. "Look, like I told Vikcy what he did in the past and nothing compared to the type of man he is now."

"I know. I wasn't judging I was just…curious."

Stefan nodded. "It's hard for me to talk about my past."

Elena nodded. "I understand, but you've opened up to me a lot these past few months so thank you."

Stefan smiled. "Thank you for listening."

They smiled at each other and shared a kiss on the lips.

"Oh you two are so adorable." Lexi smiled.

"Hey, whatever happen to that guy?" Stefan wondered taking the attention off a now blushing Elena.

Lexi chuckled. "Nothing we're still together."

"Wait you have a boyfriend?" Elena asked. "When do you see him?"

"Why do you think I went to Ohio? That's where he lives. He helped me with Vicky."

"When do we get to meet him?"

"Yeah, when do I get to question this boy? I need to make sure he's good enough for you. He does know if he hurts you I'll break his neck, right?" Stefan asked.

"Ok Big Brother, relax. All right. He said he's come visit soon." Lexi rolled her eyes at Stefan.

"Is he human?" Elena asked.

"He was…"

"Was?"

"Yeah, he made the choice to become like us and so now he's like me."

Elena didn't know what to say. Was that a choice she'd have to make? Would Stefan be angry or break up with her if she didn't want to be a vampire?

"Honey, relax, there is no law that says you have to become a vampire to date one." Lexi said with a softly smile. "No pressure."

Elena smiled softly and nodded.

"Anyway you guys will meet him soon. He said he'd come visit this week or next so you'll meet him real soon."

"Good. I'll go stock up on wooden stakes." Stefan teased.

"That's not even funny." Lexi glared.

Stefan chuckled. "Just looking out for you, Lex."

"I know and I love you for that. But trust me. He's not going to hurt me."

Stefan nodded.

"Well, this has been a fun morning, but I need to go get ready."

"For what?" Stefan asked.

"The party at The Grill." Elena answered with a smile.

"It's not for hours."

"It's going to take that long to get ready."

"You're perfect though. You don't need to change anything."

Elena chuckled. "You're such a sweet talker but you don't have to lie to me."

She went up to walk away but squealed when Stefan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. He held her tightly to him.

She squirmed. "Let me go, Stefan!"

He laughed. "Nope, you're trapped."

She squirmed and squirmed but quickly gave up and pouted. "I give up, let me go."

"You have to say you're perfect and don't need to change."

"Stefan!" Elena whined.

"Say it, you better say it."

"If I don't will you ever let me go?"

"Nope."

"Ok." Elena shrugged and snuggled into his chest.

"Well that back fired." Lexi teased.

"Not really. I've got another trick up my sleeve." He smirked.

Lexi looked to him confused. He smiled. He started to tickle her sides. She squealed and squirmed and giggles. "Stefan!"

"Say it!" he chuckled.

"No! Stop it!"

"Not until you say it. I don't mind waiting. I can find your weak spots."

"No!" Elena giggled squirming. "Ok, ok!"

Stefan chuckled and stopped.

Elena sighed. "I'm perfect and don't need to change."

"Thank you. Good girl, now you may go." Stefan said opening his arm to release her.

She climbed off his lap and laughed. "NOT!" Then she ran out of the room.

Stefan chuckled and shook his head. He'd get her back for that one later.

He looked over at Lexi who was just watching him carefully. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure it all out." Lexi answered.

"Figure what all out?"

"Katherine and Elena, they're twins but are not related in any way? How can you be sure this isn't another one of Katherine's tricks?"

"You and I both know what happen to Katherine, Lexi and I'd rather not re visit that memory."

"I'm sorry, but it's that reason I don't want you to get hurt again. "

"I know and I love you for that, but… Katherine and Elena may look the same at the outside but at the inside they are completely different."

"Tell me how."

"Elena is … Elena's warm and she's...she's kind, and caring, she's selfless and it's real and honestly when I'm around her... I completely forget what I am."

Lexi watched as Stefan got this far away look in his eye and smiled brightly just talking about her.

"Oh My gosh…" Lexi said with a smile. "You're in love with her."

Stefan smiled back even brighter. "Yeah, I am."

"SO tell her!"

"No, not yet. It's too soon." Stefan said.

Lexi chuckled. "No you're just scared."

"Things are finally going good for us again, Lex. I don't want to mess that up."

"How is that going to mess things up?"

"What if she doesn't love me back?"

"Stefan, she loves you. I can see it in her eyes face whenever you two look at each other. That's why I'm asking about Katherine. You thought she was just this nice sweet girl too. I know you two are closer and more in love it's why I'm asking. But I know she loves you."

Stefan smiled softly. "I'll tell her when the time is right."

Lexi just smiled and nodded. Elena and Stefan were in love, they were both just too scared to admit it.

* * *

Hours later it was time for the party and everyone headed to The Grill. Lexi and Elena dragged Stefan to the dance floor.

They both danced with the music Stefan just stood there pretending to dance.

"Ok, I'm going to need some more foot movement." Lexi laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not really in the mood for making a fool of myself." Stefan asked.

"Come on, you're not that bad." Lexi teased.

"Just let me know if you see Damon with a camera phone."

Lexi laughed. Elena smiled. "You're a good dancer, come on dance with me, please?" Elena begged.

"Elena…"

"Pwease!" Elena begged with her best puppy dog pout.

Stefan groaned. He never could say no to that face. "All right! Fine! Let's go!"

"Yay!" Elena giggled. She grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Lexi laughed as she watched them. Her cell phone vibrated so she took it out and saw a text.

"Not too far away. I'll be there soon. Can't wait to see you."

Lexi smiled a mile wide and she felt a rush of excitement. Only one person could cause all that.

* * *

A little later Stefan and Elena came over both laughing hysterically. It was almost as if they hadn't stopped.

"Ok, time for a break from dancing how about some pool?" Stefan said.

"Cool. I'm in."

Everyone headed over to the pool table.

"Fair warning I'm awesome at this game." Stefan teased.

Lexi laughed. "Yeah, ok sure. If you call getting zero balls in at every turn than yes you're awesome."

Elena giggled. "It's ok, Stefan I'm not very good either. Why don't Stefan and I go on a team against Lexi, we can be bad together?"

"Ok." Lexi smiled.

"Loser buys the drinks." Stefan said.

Lexi laughed. "Ok."

Elena broke and got 3 balls into one pocket. She looked to Lexi and giggled innocently.

"Lucky shot." Lexi said.

Elena went again she got 2 more balls in.

Stefan just laughed. "Wow, you're really good for someone who says she's really bad."

Elena just shrugged innocently.

Lexi shook her head. "She tricked me."

"Me? Never!" Elena giggled.

She hit the cue ball again and got the rest of her solid balls in. Then she hit the 8 ball in and the game was over. "I win."

"Oh you're in trouble now, Ms. Gilbert." Lexi threatened.

Elena squealed and ran to hide behind Stefan. He laughed. "Sorry Lex, you're not going to touch her."

"Oh I'll get my revenge, just you wait. Remember Elena I know where you live, and I've been invited in." she smirked and left to get the drinks.

Elena gulped playfully. Stefan turned around and chuckled. "Relax, she's not going to hurt you."

"I know. I'm not scared."

"Good. That was pretty impressive. Where did you learn to play?"

"My Dad used to teach me when we came here for Daddy daughter date night."

"Sounds like fun."

Elena nodded. "Every Saturday night when he got home from work." Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"You ok?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded once more. "That first Saturday after he died I couldn't even leave my room. I knew if I came downstairs and didn't see him waiting by the door for me I'd break down hysterically. I couldn't even come here on a Saturday. It's gotten better but for a while it was hard."

Stefan smiled gently and rubbed her back. "Your Dad would be so proud that you're back here and still having fun."

Elena smiled and nodded.

Lexi came back with 3 shot glasses. Elena's entire attitude changed.

Stefan noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Um…nothing…"

"That's a lie, what's going on?" Lexi asked. "Look, if this is about before, Elena I'd never hurt you."

"I know, Lexi. This isn't about that."

"Then what is it, did Stefan say something stupid?"

Elena giggled softly. "No, it's not that. I just…I can't…"

"Can't what?" Lexi asked.

Elena pointed to the shot glasses. "A drunk driver is what caused my parents car to go off the bridge that night. I just can't….and I don't want you guys to but I'm scared you'll get angry and I…I…I'm sorry, I just…I…I can't."

"Elena, Sweetie, breathe, take a deep breath." Stefan said rubbing her back. "No one is going to force you to drink."

"But then you'll drive home and…"

"No, Lexi and I agreed a while a go that we'd just run home. No driving no risk of hurting people." Stefan told her.

"But…"

"Elena, listen, Honey, it takes a lot before a vampire gets drunk. One shot glass won't do any damage. I got one for Stefan because it's his birthday and I wanted to celebrate. The other two are for me. I knew you didn't drink and I respect that. I ordered you a soda and it's coming out shortly."

Elena sighed. "I'm sorry, Stefan and I were just talking about my dad and then I saw the drinks and…I guess I'm not as over it as I thought."

"You never get over a loss, Elena." Lexi said putting a hand on her shoulder. "In time you learn to cope with it."

Elena nodded as a few tears leaked down her cheeks.

"But I was right, Stefan said something stupid." Lexi asked hoping to make her smile again.

Elena giggled softly. "No, honestly he didn't. I was just having a moment. Now where were we?"

"Well…I think I was about to get revenge for you tricking me at pool. Only this time, Stefan is going to help."

"I am?" Stefan asked.

"Yep, because you want pay back too, remember for what happen at the house earlier?"

"OH yeah!" Stefan laughed.

Elena squealed and took off running.

Lexi and Stefan laughed. "How long do we give her?"

"Just a couple seconds." Lexi said.

Stefan chuckled. He knew they could both easily catch her, but sometimes chasing her was all part of the fun.

"STEFAN! LEXI! HELP ME!"

They both looked to each other and rushed out of the room as fast as they could.

They got outside Elena was pinned to the wall by a vampire who was about to have her for dinner.

"Get off her!" Stefan yelled. He ran at him and ripped the vampire off her and growled dangerously.

Lexi went to attack him but stopped. "Wait…"

"Lexi?" the vampire asked.

"Kevin?" Lexi answered.

They next thing Stefan and Elena knew the two were hugging and kissing passionately.

"Um…Lexi?" Stefan asked keeping Elena hidden behind him.

Lexi pulled away. "Oh! Sorry, um…this is Kevin my boyfriend."

"Oh so this is the mystery man." Stefan said.

"Yeah, sorry about that girl, is she a friend of yours?" Kevin asked.

"That's Elena." Lexi said.

"Oh! Man, I'm really sorry."

Stefan shook his head. "It's all right. She's ok." He turned to look at Elena and chuckled. "I think she is in shock. She is still new to the whole vampire thing so just give her some time to warm up to you. After all you did just try and kill her. Elena, it's ok. You're safe now. This guy won't hurt you." Stefan said to her gently.

She slowly and carefully came out behind Stefan.

"Nice to meet you Elena, I'm Kevin, Lexi's boyfriend. I heard a lot about you." He said nicely.

"You're not human, Lexi made it seem like…" Elena choked out.

"If you want to be with someone forever you have to live forever. I choice to be like her."

Elena just nodded. Did Stefan expect her to change for him? Would she be willing to do that?

"Well let's head home. I'm done partying." Stefan said.

"Me too." Elena nodded.

"Great! Let's go."

Everyone went back to the boarding house and hung out. It had been a nice drama free day. Just the day Stefan was hoping for on his birthday. He had a feeling that wasn't going to last.

* * *

**A/N so just a bunch of random fluffy moments for Stefan's Birthday haha, but it's better than Damon killing Lexi on his birthday isn't it? I thought so too :P Anyway, I want to know what you guys think of Lexi and her boyfriend, don't answer yet I'm keeping him in the next few chapters, but keep in the back of your mind I'm thinking of pairing Lexi and Matt but I want your thoughts on that too, so leave me your thoughts in a review please! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	9. The Necklace

******A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 1 EPISODE 9 I DO NOT OWN THEM! **

* * *

Everyone went back to the house and hung out. Elena left early for bed. There was school in the morning.

Stefan stayed and hung with Lexi and her boyfriend almost all night. They laughed and talked all night.

One of the perks of being a vampire…you don't need much sleep. Even after staying up late he was able to wake up and go to school the next morning.

He met up with Elena outside the History classroom. She looked upset.

"Hey, what's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Caroline and Bonnie are fighting and I feel trapped in the middle. I tried to help but Caroline is being stubborn and won't listen to my advice."

Stefan smiled softly. "You've got such a big heart, Elena. But sadly you've just got to let them work it out themselves. There isn't much you can do about it."

"I know." Elena sighed.

Stefan kissed her forehead. "I don't know them as well as you do, but from what you told me, I have a feeling they'll make up soon."

"I hope you're right."

"I am right, I'm always right." He teased.

She giggled and shook her head. "Wow got a big enough ego?" she teased back.

"What was that, Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena giggled harder and shook her head. "Nothing, oh great and wonderful Mr. Salvatore."

"That's what I thought." Stefan smiled happy to see her smiling again. He took her hand and kissed it. "Come on, let's go back inside."

They headed into the classroom and took their normal seats. Bonnie came rushing in and Elena could easily tell something was wrong with her. But when she asked what was wrong or if she was ok Bonnie just shrugged and looked away. Now Elena was really worried.

* * *

History went by smoothly. They met their new History teacher Alaric Saltzman. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but Tanner was nice the very first day too.

After History Elena went over to Stefan. "I really need to talk to Bonnie, something's going on and she needs me. I can just feel it. Would you be angry if we just met back up later?"

"Of course not, you're loyality to your friends is one of my favorite things about you. Go, I'm just going to call home, check on Lexi, make sure my house is still in one piece."

"You don't really think they'd…."

"If they are alone together….oh yes, in everyone room."

"Ewww!" Elena giggled.

Stefan chuckled. "Go meet with Bonnie. I'll see you later."

"Thanks, Stefan."

They shared a kiss and Elena headed off. Stefan smiled and headed outside where he could call Lexi to check in.

* * *

School went by fast. Elena was with Bonnie most of the day helping her through whatever was going on. Stefan wanted to know what it was so he could help but he also understood Bonnie hardly knew him and would want her privacy.

Stefan figured he'd head home and Elena would call when she was free.

He walked inside the house with his eyes closed. "Lexi…I'm home whatever you and Kevin are doing needs to stop." He heard laughter coming from the living room and squealing. He opened his eyes and looked around. The house was perfectly clean, just the way he left it. "Lexi?"

"Living room!" he heard Lexi squeal before breaking out into giggles again.

Confused he headed into the living room. When he got there he stopped and laughed at what he saw. Lexi was pinned down to the couch as Kenny tickled and pinched her knee. She squealed and giggled kicking like crazy.

"What's going on here?" he asked with a chuckle.

Kenny stopped and laughed. "Hey, she asked for it."

"I'm sure she did." Stefan laughed.

"Hey! I did not!" Lexi glared at them.

"What happen?" Stefan asked.

"She thought that just because she's older than me, that she was stronger than me, so if we ever fought she'd win easy. I simply had to show her that wasn't true."

Stefan laughed. "Lexi, you should have known he'd do that. It's your one weakness, we all know it."

"It's not fair, especially because he's not ticklish."

Stefan just laughed. "Sorry, Lex, I'm on his side."

"Of course you are. Hey, where's Elena?" Lexi asked.

"With her friends. They're having a hard time so she's spending some time with them."

"Dumped for the friends, that's tough man." Kevin laughed.

Stefan shook his head. "It's not like that. I told her we'd catch up later. I want her to be with her friends when they need her. Her loyalty is one of the things I love most about her."

"Stefan's in love, Stefan's in love." Kevin sang teasingly.

"Oh grow up. Yes, I love her, now I'm not scared to admit it." Stefan said.

"Does she know yet?"

Stefan didn't answer.

"So you are scared to admit it."

"When the time is right, she'll know."

Kevin just laughed and shook his head. "Dude, the quicker you tell her the quicker you two can have sex."

Lexi slapped his chest. "Will you get your mind out of the gutter."

"It's true."

Stefan just shook his head once more. "When the time is right." He repeated.

Before anymore could be said his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and smiled. It was Elena. "Hey, Beautiful." He greeted. Then he frowned and looked to Lexi. "I'll be right over, I'll bring Lexi too."

He hung up and looked to Lexi, "We've got a problem. Damon was at the school today. He went after Bonnie. Bonnie is scared to death and Elena is freaking out. We need to get over there." Stefan said.

Lexi nodded. "Let's go."

"What about me?" Kevin asked.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon." Lexi and him shared a kiss before Stefan and Lexi were gone in a flash.

* * *

They quickly arrived back at Elena's house. Elena moved outside to the porch to talk with them more privately.

"He threatened her, Stefan." Elena said.

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan asked her.

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her."

"Over a necklace?" Stefan asked once more. It just didn't make sense. Unless Damon had a secret girlfriend who he was too cheap to buy nice jewelry for, so he was stealing from Bonnie, what would he want with it?

"It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the civil war….when you and Damon lived here."

Now things were slowly starting to come together. "Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaid and a witch."

"Wait, you know, about Bonnie?"

Stefan nodded "The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection."

"And...now Damon knows, and...for some reason he wants that necklace."

"What does it look like?" Lexi wondered.

"It's...an antique iron setting with..."

Stefan cut her off. "With an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that..."

Stefan stopped and sighed.

"What?" Elena asked wanting more information.

"I don't know." Stefan sighed. "But I'm going find out. Let me talk to Damon."

"But will he tell you?" Elena asked worriedly.

"I'll get it out of him. But I need to do it alone. Lexi, can you stay here, keep an eye on them, make sure Damon doesn't show up here?"

"Yeah of course, but what are you going to do?"

"Just trust me, I've got an idea."

With that Stefan was gone.

Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep shaky breath.

"You ok?" Lexi asked.

Elena shook her head. "I didn't say anything to Stefan, but I was there when Damon was harassing Bonnie. I had to stop it. Just because I trust Stefan doesn't mean that I trust his brother and I don't have the heart to tell him that. Bonnie is scared to death, and so am I. If Damon hurts her, I'll never forgive myself."

"Elena, don't worry. I'm here now. Nobody is going to hurt you or Bonnie. You're both safe. I promise."

Elena nodded and smiled. "Come on inside, join the girls night."

Lexi smiled and the two of them went inside.

* * *

They walked into the kitchen just as Caroline was unpacking the take out dinner. It was quite because neither Caroline or Bonnie were speaking to each other. Elena continued to stare at Caroline until finally she gave in.

"I'm sorry! There I said it. If you want the stupid ugly necklace it's yours."

Elena sighed. That wasn't what she was expecting.

"Would you be mad at me if I told you I threw it away?" Bonnie asked carefully.

Lexi looked to Elena in shock. "She threw it away?" she mouth.

Elena just nodded and mouth back "Into an empty field."

Lexi looked back to the girls wondering how this would affect whatever Damon had planned.

"You threw it away?" Caroline asked.

"I know it's going to sound crazy but it was giving me nightmares!"

"Why didn't you just give it back to me?"

"Why should she? So you can just give it back to Damon?" Lexi asked her back.

Caroline shook her head. "Forget about, Damon. Are we going to do manicures or what? Who has their kit?"

"Mine is in my bag." Bonnie nodded softly.

Caroline went over to Bonnie's bag to look for the kit. She was shocked at what she found. "Why are you such a little liar Bonnie?" she asked angrily.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline, that's not nice?" Lexi said.

Caroline held up the necklace that Bonnie had thrown into the field. Everyone stared in shock, even Lexi was surprised. Now she was really curious as to what Damon would want with it.

"I'm not lying, Caroline." Bonnie defended.

"It's true, I saw her throw it into a field." Elena nodded.

"Then explain this!" Caroline said.

"Emily?" Bonnie guessed to Elena.

"Who is Emily?" Caroline asked.

"The Ghost." Bonnie said again.

"Oh so the Ghost has a name now?" Caroline mocked.

"Caroline stop, you're not helping." Lexi said.

"Why won't she leave me alone?" Bonnie asked once more.

"OK! What's going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation?" Caroline finally exploded.

"Because; I can't talk to you. You never listen." Bonnie answered.

"I listen! I'm a great listener." Caroline argued.

"Ok, fine, you want the truth, here it is." Bonnie inhaled and exhaled. "I'm a witch."

"Yeah, and don't we all know it." Caroline mocked again.

"Caroline!" Elena said.

"See, this is what I mean, I'm trying to tell you something and you don't listen." Bonnie walked out of the kitchen clearly upset.

"I listen!" Caroline said. "When do I not listen?"

Elena sighed and looked to Lexi. This night was turning into a disaster. Lexi looked to Caroline and explained everything to her, hoping to make her understand how real this was for Bonnie and how much she really needed her friends right now.

Caroline finally understood and went to fix things with Bonnie, as Lexi and Elena listened in from the kitchen.

* * *

The girls made up which was good, but then Caroline decided to have a séance. In the ended turned out being a horrible idea. Bonnie ended up getting locked in the bathroom and then taken over by Emily. Not knowing what else to do Elena called Stefan frantically.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked as he answered the phone.

"It's Bonnie." Elena choked out fearfully.

"What happened?"

"Emily is possessing her. She said something…"

"What did she say?"

"She said 'I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed.' And then she just left."

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know." Elena sighed. She tried thinking about to all the conversations she and Bonnie had that day and finally it hit her. "Fell's Church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan."

"Just stay there. I'm going to go find her." Stefan told her. "Is Lexi still with you?"

"No, she ran after Bonnie. I'm alone."

"Try and stay calm, I'll call you as soon as I hear something."

Stefan hung up and Elena stood there for moment and shook her head. She wasn't going to just wait around for new. She was going to go after Bonnie too.

* * *

When she got there Bonnie was standing in the middle of a circle surrounded by flames. "BONNIE!" she screamed. She was going to run to her when Stefan ran to her first and wrapped his arms around her to stop it. She struggled but Stefan didn't let her go.

Bonnie threw the necklace into the air and it exploded literally. After that the fire died down and the smoke cleared. Bonnie looked around confused. She didn't have time to question it because Damon ran at her full speed and bit into her neck drinking her dry.

Lexi got there just in time and ran after him and pulled him off her before she could get hurt. Stefan and Elena rushed over to Bonnie.

"Bonnie no!" Elena cried. She turned to glare at Damon and then focused on Bonnie.

Stefan put his head to her chest. "She's alive but barely. I can save her."

He fed Bonnie his blood causing her to neck to heal and her to come back to life. Lexi, Elena and Bonnie headed back to the car.

Bonnie was shaking. "I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me. He attacked me, and...his face was like..."

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Elena wondered, not yet ready to explain what happen.

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't..." She trailed off and gasped. Elena turned around and saw Stefan.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Stefan said gently. "I mean you now harm. I promise."

Bonnie looked back to Elena. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything, I promise. Just let's go back to the house. Get in the car."

Bonnie nodded and got into the car. Elena sighed and turned to Stefan. "Is she in danger of becoming…"

"No, she has to die with vampire blood in her system. Just keep an eye on her tonight. She should be fine tomorrow."

"I want to tell her the truth." Elena all but begged.

"Are you sure?" Lexi asked standing next to Stefan.

"I can trust her. After tonight she deserves to know to the truth. She'll keep it a secret."

"If you trust her, we trust her. Just be careful, don't overwhelm her too much information." Lexi nodded.

"I won't, thank you both. Stefan you saved her life."

"I'm sorry about my brother." Stefan sighed.

"It's ok." Elena said looking down at the floor.

"Elena, it's ok. Tell him." Lexi said.

Elena sighed and looked to Stefan. "I'm sorry, I can't…I don't…I know he's your brother but I just can't…"

"You don't trust him?" Stefan guessed.

Elena shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm glad you're honest about it. Honestly, I don't blame you. After everything he's done to you, I don't blame you. I'm not angry. Thank you for being honest."

Elena nodded. "Thank you for understanding."

They shared a hug and a deep kiss on the lips. They pulled back and Elena got into the car and drove away.

Stefan sighed. Why did Damon always have to ruin things? They were going good and now he almost kills Elena's best friend.

Lexi rubbed his back. "It's ok, she didn't break up with you. That should make you happy. Plus, I overhead you and Damon, he's leaving town. Things are going to get better and this time they will stay that way."

Stefan sighed and nodded. He loved Lexi, but he honestly had a hard time believing that was true. Things had to get worse before getting better. But how could they possibly get any worse?

* * *

**A/N all right what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	10. Adopted

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 1 EPISODES 10 AND 11 I DO NOT OWN THEM! **

* * *

Things had to get worse before getting better. But how could they possibly get any worse?

He just had to ask didn't he? The very next morning things got worse. It all started when he picked up Elena from home to go to school. She was quiet for a while and he could see her hands shaking. He asked what was wrong but she didn't answer. He was worried but didn't push. Finally she spoke.

"Stefan, I have a questions about vampires."

"Of course, anything."

"How can you tell if someone is a vampire, I mean is there something in there eyes or the way they speak, anything?"

"Well Lexi, Kevin, Damon, and I are the only ones walking around in the day time so you won't see too many during the day. We are also the only vampires known around here. Why?"

"Just tell me."

"You tell me first, did something happen to Bonnie?"

"No, no, Bonnie is fine. She'll meet us at school."

"Then why are you asking."

"I'm just curious." Elena answered quickly looking out her window.

Stefan pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. He looked to Elena. "Elena look at me."

She shook her head. She wanted to know the answer but at the same time she didn't. If her suspicions were correct Jenna was going to be in danger and that scared her.

"Elena if you're suspicious of someone being a vampire you need to tell me. If it's Bonnie it's ok. Lexi and I can help her, look at what we did for Vicky, she's living her life freely and happily again."

"Bonnie is fine." Elena answered again.

"Then who is it? Elena, please tell me."

"Answer my question, please, just answer my questions."

Stefan sighed. "What is the situation, where did you meet him or her?"

"Home, he rang the doorbell Jenna answered it. He was pushy and kept trying to convince Jenna to allow him inside. When she said no he tried to convince me but I said no to."

"Wait, Logan, Logan Fell?"

Elena nodded. "That's him."

"He was at your house last night begging to come inside?"

Elena nodded once more.

"Elena look at me right now." Stefan said sternly.

She looked to him shocked.

"Did he get inside?"

"No, Jenna slammed the door in his face but still the thought…she doesn't know and if she had agreed…and he is a vampire…Stefan please tell me the truth."

"Yes, Elena, someone begging to be invited in is most likely a vampire. How Logan became one I'm not sure, but there is a good chance he is one now."

"He almost got to Jenna, Stefan. What if he tries again?" Elena was shaking now.

"Take a deep breath, Jenna hates Logan she isn't going to invite him inside. I'll talk to Lexi and Damon about it. We will find a way to deal with this."

Elena sighed but nodded. She was scared of something happening to Jenna.

Stefan took her hand and kissed it. "We won't let anything happen to your Aunt. I promise."

Elena just nodded once more. Stefan gave her one last kiss before he pulled out his phone and called Lexi and Damon.

"Hey, what's going on? Thought you'd be at school." Lexi said as she answered.

"Is Damon home?"

"Yeah, outside right now talking to Sheriff Forbes. She's just telling him there has been another vampire attack."

Elena gasped. He first thought being Jenna.

"Who was it?" Stefan asked.

"Don't know, she didn't say, but you don't sound surprised. What's going on?"

"There is another vampire in town. He was at Elena's house last night. It's Logan Fell."

"Lexi, is Jenna…" Elena choked out.

"No, it's not Jenna. I don't know who it was but I know it wasn't Jenna. Look I'll talk to Damon after he's done and we will come up with a plan. You two go about your day and try to act as normally as possible."

"But…but Jenna?"

"Is working, and the sun is shining so Logan can't hurt anyone." Lexi told her. "Just trust us, Elena. We won't let Jenna get hurt."

Elena nodded.

Stefan squeezed her hand. "Call me when you know more."

"I will."

They both hung up and Stefan looked to Elena and sighed. He could see she was still scared. "Baby, I promise, we won't let Jenna get hurt. Just trust us."

"I do, it's Logan I don't trust. He hurt her twice already, what if the third time is physical?" she choked out her voice breaking.

"We won't let that happen. Look, like Lexi said he doesn't have a ring, he can't walk in the daylight so we're safe. It gives Damon and Lexi time to come up with a plan."

Elena sighed and nodded. As long as the sun was high in the sky she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

The only problem was that daylight only lasted so long. The sun set early that day so Elena was on high alert. She even begged her Aunt to come to the school career day thing after school. Thankfully she agreed which gave her some comfort but not much. Lexi and Damon were out searching for Logan while Stefan stayed at the school with Elena.

Elena saw Matt and went over to him. "Still going to be an Astronaut?"

"You remember that?" he asked blushing.

She chuckled and laughed. "I can even remember the tinfoil you wore on your head."

He laughed. "I was eight."

They both just laughed.

"So…Mr. Donovan I heard things about you and a certain blond we both know…you and Caroline?" Elena teased.

"Oh man, not you too. We're just friends." Matt groaned causing Elena to laugh.

"Ok, Matt, whatever you say."

She left with a teasing smile and headed to another table where she ran into Stefan.

"I thought you were watching Jenna, is she ok? Have they found Logan?"

"She went to use the bathroom, I wasn't going to follow her there. Yes, she is ok. No they haven't found Logan yet."

Elena sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I know this is hard on you. But let's take a break from worrying. I wanted to be a doctor before my change. Afterwards I couldn't for reasons you know."

Elena nodded. "What did you do?"

"I tried different things but nothing really brought me as much joy as helping heal people."

Elena nodded understanding.

"What about you? What did you want to be?"

Stefan saw something change in Elena's face. She looked away from him and back to the table in front of them picking at some papers.

"You should get back to watching Jenna, I'm just browsing."

"Hey…" Stefan said gently and took her face in his hands and turned her to look at him. "It's ok, don't be embarrassed. You can tell me anything."

"It's not embarrassing. Just don't want to talk about it."

Stefan knew it had something to do with her parents and decided not to push the subject further but before he change it, Jenna came over.

"Hide me." She said.

"What why?"

"The Scum Fell has landed."

"Logan is here?" Elena asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Just then Logan walked over to them. "Jenna, you're dodging me."

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna answered.

"Elena why don't you and Jenna go get something to eat?" Stefan said casually.

"Let's go." Elena said leading Jenna away.

* * *

She led Jenna into the cafeteria of the school. She waited there with him until Mr. Saltzman showed up. Elena knew she'd be safe with him so she left to go find Caroline and Matt and the others to make sure they were ok.

She saw Matt talking with a guy on the football team laughing together. But she was having the hardest time finding Caroline.

She went outside and saw Stefan on the phone. She went over to him. "What's going on?"

He hung up and turned to look at her. "That was Lexi, she and Damon are on their way over here now."

Elena nodded and looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find Caroline. I have this horrible feeling."

"Hey, just take a deep a breath. Let's go back inside and look. I'm sure she is around here somewhere."

Elena nodded and took his hand as they went back inside. They passed Matt again and Elena asked him if he had seen her.

"Oh yeah, the Logan Fell guy is just gave her a lift home."

Elena's heart started to race, every bone in her body went tense. All the color drained from her body. She felt sick to her stomach. She didn't even realize she had stopped breathing until she heard Stefan.

"Breathe, Elena, breathe!"

She let out a breath and inhaled a shaky one. "Stef-Stefan…Lo-Logan…"

"Stay here I'll be back I promise."

With that he ran off. Elena stood there frozen un able to move. What was going to happen to Caroline?

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes, which turned to hours, Elena was going crazy. She was worried about Caroline and Stefan What is someone was hurt? What if someone was dead? She lost her parents she couldn't lose her best friend or boyfriend too. She'd never survive that. She'd lose her mind, she'd…

"Elena…"

She jumped and turned around to see Lexi. She ran over to her.

"What happen, where's Stefan, where's Caroline? Are they hurt? Are they dead? Can I see them?"

"Elena calm down and take a breath. Stefan and Caroline are both alive."

Elena let out a sigh of relief. "What happen?"

"Damon is taking care of Logan and Stefan is taking Caroline home. She only knows that Logan attacked her. She's shaken up but that's all."

Elena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Are you ready to go home? Stefan wanted to meet you back at the house."

"Yeah, but what about?"

"Jenna and Jeremy left with that hot history teacher of yours."

"Ewww Lexi, he's old enough to be your father." Elena giggled.

"Technically I'm old enough to be his great, great, great, grandmother." Lexi teased.

Elena blushed not thinking about that part. Lexi laughed. "Relax I know what you meant. Come on, let's head home."

* * *

Elena followed Lexi out of the school and back to the Boarding House.

"I've got a date with Kevin, so I'm just dropping you off. "Go on in Stefan's expecting you."

Elena smiled and nodded. She hopped out of the car and went inside.

She went into the living room. Stefan was sitting on the chair by the burning fire.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey yourself."

She went over and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they shared a kiss on the lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Did Lexi tell you everything?"

Elena nodded. "Thanks for saving Caroline."

"Don't thank me. I'm just glad I was able to."

Elena smiled and snuggled into his chest. There was a comfortable silence between them for a bit, just enjoying being together. Suddenly Elena spoke.

"You asked me before what I wanted my future to be…I wanted to be a writer. My mom pushed me in that direction from the time I could read. She's supported me, encouraged me, bought me my first journal, and then she died and now… I can't see myself being a writer anymore. That was something that we shared. That's why I didn't answer you before. I don't know what I want my future to be, Stefan."

Stefan hugged her tighter as a few tears leaked from her eyes. "Shhhh, it's ok Baby." He whispered in a sweet loving tone. "You can still be a writer if you really want to be. You won't upset your Mom or anything."

Elena shook her head, she sniffed softly. "It's not that. I just…the passion is gone. I only want to write for me when I need to vent and that to my journal which is hidden from everyone."

"That's ok too. Baby listen, don't worry about not knowing, tons, millions of people all over the world have no idea what they want their future to be like. You'll figure it out in time."

Elena nodded and was about to wipe a lone tear from her eye but Stefan beat her to it. He used his thumb and gently wiped it away. "No more tears, let's be happy."

"Sorry, I was just getting emotional."

"It's ok to be sad sometimes. But now the being sad time is over. Now it's time to be happy. Smile."

Elena smiled softly.

"Nope, not good enough I said SMILE!" he quickly tickled her stomach making her laugh. "Much better."

She smiled a real smile and kissed him on the lips. "The one thing I am sure about in my future." She said to him. "I want you to be in it."

"Sounds like a good future to me."

He kissed her back and things got heated. Stefan could feel his face change and he pulled away and turned away from Elena.

"Don't…" she panted softly. "Don't hide from me."

"Elena, I can't." he whispered softly.

"Yes, you can."

Stefan slowly and carefully turned around to face her. Her eyes were wide with shock but then quickly faded her eyes showed so much true love it made Stefan comfortable again and he pressed his lips to hers and they continued to make out passionately. They moved to bedroom and made magic.

* * *

After their loving they cuddled together on the bed. Elena was wearing Stefan's shirt. She laid in between his legs One hand gently stroked her hair and chin. The other laid down and rested on her leg.

"I don't think I've ever been in your room before." Elena said.

"It hasn't changed much over the years." Stefan told her.

"Do you leave all this stuff here when you come and go?"

Stefan kissed her head. "This is the one place that remained constant. This room holds every memory I thought was important enough to hold onto."

"Lots of memories to add."

"Yep. Hey, you thirsty or anything?"

"A little bit. You?" Then she realized what she said and blushed. "Uh.."

He chuckled softly and rested his chin on her head. "I'm fine. I'll go get you some water."

She let out a small groan as he got up. He headed downstairs and out of the room. She got out of bed and decided to explore his room a little bit. She checked out a few books, smelled a few candles, but then something caught her eye. It was a picture of her one she hadn't seen or remember taken. But the weird thing was the picture was golden brown color showing it's old age. She picked it up and looked at the year. 1864, but what really scared her was the name next to the year…Katherine.

They could be twins. Is that why Stefan was in love with her? Was she just this girl who he liked because of her looks? Was he only with her because she looked like Katherine? He had to be, why else would he be with her?

She ripped the vervain necklace off her and took off running out of the before he could come back.

Stefan came back upstairs and found Elena gone. He went to run after her but the second he opened the door Lexi was there with Kevin.

"Lexi…Elena…picture…Katherine…ran…find her!" he choked out in panic.

"Elena saw a picture of Katherine and ran away and you need my help to find her?" Lexi repeated.

"Wow." Kevin said. "How did you do that?"

"I've known Stefan a long time." Lexi chuckled then looked to Stefan and saw his heart broken face. She touched her shoulder. "We will find her, Stefan. We will bring her back here and explain everything to her. Just hang in there. Come on let's go."

The three of them quickly left the house in search of Elena. They split up so they could cover more ground.

* * *

Lexi heard the sound of a woman scream and a car crashing. So she ran to scene and gasped when she saw Elena trapped in her car which was upside down. Her head was bleeding slightly. But was scared her the most was the man she had just hit was getting right back up and walking toward her, he clearly wasn't human.

Lexi scared him off and then appeared at Elena's window making her scream.

"Shhh, it's me. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you all right?"

"My seat belt is stuck I'm trapped." Elena cried.

"All right, shh, shh, listen to me. I'm going to help you." Lexi said gently.

Elena calmed down and nodded.

"Put your hands on the roof."

Elena did as she said.

"Good, just like that. Now I'm going to pull you out, ready 1…2…3!" She grabbed Elena and yanked her out so she fell to the ground. Lexi grabbed her and pulled her out, helping her stand. "Can you stand? Anything broken?"

Elena muttered something and shook her head.

"You're fading fast. We need to get you home."

"I look like her." Elena whimpered and then passed out.

Lexi sighed and lifted her up and carried her back to the house.

She laid her down on the bed and let her rest. Then she called the other boys and told them she was ok. Stefan rushed back to see her.

* * *

Elena woke up with a gasp a few hours later.

"It's ok, you're ok. You're ok." Stefan told her.

Elena looked around and shook her head trying to get up. "No, I'm out of here."

Lexi gently pushed her back down. "Just listen to what Stefan has to say. He's going to tell you everything."

"I'll tell you the whole truth, but you've got to stay here." Stefan said.

Elena sighed but nodded. Honestly she wanted to leave, but physically she was weak and tired and not ready to go anywhere.

"I'll start at the beginning." Stefan said gently. "The first day of school when we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena."

"Then when was it?" Elena asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"May 23, 2009."

Elena tensed hearing that date. "But that was…" Elena started but was cut off.

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge."

"You were there?" Elena asked even angrier.

"Not in the way you think, Elena. He wasn't the cause." Lexi said hoping to calm her down.

"Every couple of years I come back here to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge and I heard the accident, all of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still- he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you."

Tears filled her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my gosh. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle"

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't- I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. I saw that you were nothing like Katherine and I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad."

"Why do I look like her?" Elena asked bluntly.

"Elena, you've been through so much…" Stefan tried. He had hurt her enough. This last bomb shell was going to kill her.

"Why do I look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling me?" she asked once more.

"It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar and then I learned the truth…you were adopted, Elena…"

Elena gasped. "What? No! You're lying!" Elena said quickly. He had to be. Miranda and Grayson were her mom and dad they had to be.

"I wish I was."

"How do you know?" She whimpered.

"Your birth certificate at City Records says your mother is Miranda Gilbert but there is no record of her being admitted to the hospital or even that she was pregnant."

"What else do you know?"

Stefan sighed. "To know more I'd have to look into the Pierce family and that was too dangerous."

"He's telling the truth, Elena that's all." Lexi said.

"Hey," Stefan said making her look at him. "It doesn't matter, you are the woman I love! I love you."

They shared a kiss on the lips and Stefan just held her as she let the news sink in. The truth was out. They had no more secrets between them. Elena knew everything...so why did Stefan still feel so horrible?

They stayed in each other's arms as long as possible. But soon Jenna started calling and telling Elena to get home. So Elena left. Plus, even though she was dreading it, she had to talk to Jenna about the adoption.

* * *

Elena arrived home really late, way passed curfew and Jenna was angry.

"I don't set a lot of rules, Elena. Not with you, but I expect you to be home on time or at least call me and tell me you're going to be late and the reason why. I thought we were closer than this."

"Lexi told me she called you." Elena said trying to hold back her own anger.

"Yes, she did. But I expect you to call me. Not your friends." Jenna sighed. "I'm sorry, I just got worried. You're home safe that's what matters."

"Well I expect you to always tell me the truth. I guess we both can't always get what we want."

"Don't turn this around on me. I didn't do anything."

"Ok question, am I adopted?"

Jenna froze unable to answer.

"Like I said, we can't always get what we want. I thought we were closer than this."

"Elena they asked me not too." Jenna said honestly.

Elena shook her head. "I don't want to hear it. You lied to me my entire life!"

Elena stormed upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom. She grabbed her phone as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hello?"

"I can't do this without you. Please come over!"

"On my way."

Elena hung up and threw herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow. She loved Miranda and Grayson they would always be her parents no matter what DNA said, but she couldn't help but wonder who her birth-parents were? She hated to think that way. It made her feel horrible, like she was trying to replace Miranda and Grayson and she wasn't.

She felt a hand on her back and jumped out of her skin.

"Shhh, Angel. Shhhh, it's just me." Stefan's gentle voice said as his hand moved up and down her back.

She moved from her pillow to his lap and just continued to cry.

Stefan used his other head to stroke her hair. He didn't want her to cry, but he knew sometimes in order to feel better you just had to let yourself cry. "Let it out, Baby Girl, just let it all out."

Elena cried herself to sleep that night. Stefan stayed all night just holding her close and comforting her. He had told her the truth and he felt worse than ever. Would Elena survive this knew bomb shell?

* * *

**A/N Aww I love Stelena sweetness! Who agrees? What did you guys think of this chapter? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	11. The 50s Dance

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 1 EPISODE 12 I DO NOT OWN THEM. SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Something personal came up and someone I love was in the hospital and work has been hectic. But here is the next chapter: **

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up with a blood curling screaming. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as sweat poured down her forehead.

"Elena, Baby, it's ok. It was just a nightmare. Shhh, I'm right here. You're safe." Stefan soothed.

Elena cried and fell into his arms shaking.

"Baby, it's all right. Shhh, shhh." He cooed rubbing her back.

"Oh Stefan, it was awful."

"It wasn't real, Baby. It wasn't real."

Elena nodded and sat up and used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

"What was your dream about?" Stefan cooed.

"The crash, but it was different."

"How?"

"It was my parents death, but that vampire was still in the middle of the road and he still came after us. My parents were alive until he…he killed them, right in front of me." Elena choked out.

"Oh, Sweetie. It was just an awful nightmare. You're parents are safely in a better place."

Elena nodded and snuggled back into his chest. "Stefan, who was that man in the road?"

"I don't know. Do you remember anything else about him?"

"I wish. I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me. Do you think he'll come back for me? What if he goes after Jenna or…or Jeremy?"

"Don't worry. I brought some vervain for you and Jenna. I also made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra necklaces for friends. You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you."

"Wow. There is so much to remember."

"I know, but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful."

Elena just nodded and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. Stefan hugged her and rocked her gently. He knew her nightmares had shaken her up. But she'd get through it.

* * *

After school was over Stefan came back with Elena to her house. He knew she wasn't ready to face Jenna alone. So they both just went home snuggled on her bed. Stefan sat up with his back to the head board and Elena sat in between his legs with her back to him as she rested against his chest his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Have you told Jeremy?" Stefan asked stroking her hair.

"No. I haven't told anyone." Elena told him.

"Ok that's your choice. There is no pressure to tell anyone."

Elena reached up to take his hand to stop him from stroking her hair and turned to face him. "You won't tell anyone, will you? What about, Lexi? Will she tell?"

"No, nobody is going to tell anyone. It's your information and you will tell who you want when you want. They won't hear it from Lexi or I."

Elena nodded and turned back around allowing him to stroke her hair again. The silence was broken by Elena's stomach growling.

"Wow, someone has a monster in their stomach." Stefan teased and tickled her.

She giggled and pushed him away. "Jeremy ordered a pizza, it should be here soon."

Like clockwork they heard Jeremy yell up "Elena, I need money!"

"See. Be right back."

She climbed off the bed and headed down to pay. Stefan just sighed. He didn't know how to help her through this.

* * *

After a few slices of pizza the couple continued to cuddle on their bed.

"Are we staying like this all day?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I just...after everything that happen yesterday. I just want to spend today snuggling with you."

"Hmmm, spending the entire day snuggling with my favorite girl or go home and be bored...that's a tough choice." he teased lightly and gently tickling her sides making her giggle and squirm. "Of course it's ok with me, Angel. I'd love to spend the entire week snuggling in this bed with you if we could."

Elena giggled and shook her head. "I don't know about a week but a day should be good."

Stefan nodded and pulled her closer. They spent the entire day snuggling and cuddling each other.

* * *

At school the next day Elena gave Caroline the vervain necklace to keep her protected.

"It's so pretty. Thank you! It'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?" Caroline gushed as they sat down at a table and started their lunch.

"No occasion. Just a little friend gift."

"Lesbian friend necklace? because we're freaky like that?"

Elena giggled at her and shook her head. "Your friendship is important to me."

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline wondered.

"Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok."

"I was going to talk to you about that... I was...but there's just not much to say. We've hung out a couple times. That's it, but... I just feel like we've passed as friends. This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?" Caroline rambled trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"It's a little weird, but, If it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me." Elena told her honestly. Plus she loved Stefan, nothing was going to change that.

"But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it."

Ok now it just got awkward. But she had to be honest. "I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on."

The rest of lunch was quiet but not awkward. Elena was glad Caroline was now protected. Damon couldn't hurt her anymore and that's what she cared about most. Now to get one to Bonnie. Lucky enough they were meeting for dinner tonight. On the down side to that...no cuddle time with Stefan.

* * *

When Stefan got home from school he had the biggest smile on his face. Lexi saw this and smiled. "Someone is in a good mood."

"I can't help it, Lexi. Everything is actually perfect for a change. Elena knows everything, we have no more secrets. Damon has been...behaving. Life is perfect. I'm happy."

"Good. I like when you're happy. After everything you've been through, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Lexi. You helped me and saved my life in more ways than one."

"I just gave you a small push. You did the rest."

"Either way, thank you."

Lexi shook her head. "You don't need to thank me. But anyway, where is Elena?"

"Having dinner with Bonnie. She's telling Bonnie about the adoption. What about Kevin?"

"Um...eating dinner." Lexi said carefully.

"Speaking of which I'm going to hunt for a bit. It's been a few days and I'm starving."

"Go. I'll be here when you get back."

Stefan nodded and headed out.

* * *

He arrived back home about an hour and half later. He took a shower and got cleaned up. He was just about to sit down and write in his diary when he cell phone rang. He smiled when he saw the caller ID. "Hey Baby, how was dinner with Bonnie?"

"Stefan?" a frantic voice cried. "He's after me. I don't know how he found me, but he was at the Grill. I think he's trying to kill me!"

"Ok, ok, Elena breathe and try to calm down. Come to my house it's closer. We can talk more then. Just get here."

"Ok." she whimpered.

"Stay on the phone with me until you get here."

"Ok." she whimpered again.

Stefan stayed on the phone with her until he heard her pulling into the driveway.

He arrived at the door the same time she did. She was shaking and breathing hard. Her heart was racing. Stefan took her right into his arms holding her close and rubbing her back. "I've got you. You're safe, shhh you're ok. You're ok." He soothed her.

They stood there for a few minute, Stefan just calming her down. She wasn't physically hurt but that didn't mean she wasn't shaken up. Once she was calmed down they moved to the living room to sit down and talk about what happen.

"Why me? What does he want with me, a-and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?" She vented fearfully. "Is this revenge for hitting him with my car? Is he that angry he wants to kill me? It's not like I actually killed him. He's fine!"

"It's because we're predators, Elena. We hunt. We stalk. It's often as exciting as the kill."

Elena just sighed. She didn't like that answer either. Stefan sat on the foot stool in front of her and handed her what used to be Jeremy's pocket watch. "I want you to take this."

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch, how did you get it?"

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you."

"What happened to it?"

"Well, it's not just a watch. It's a sort of compass, But it points to vampires."

Stefan gave the compass a shake and the arrow spun for a few second before stopping and landing on him.

"Why did my father have it?" Elena asked closing it and pulling it closer to her.

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us."

"Did you know them?"

Stefan nodded. "Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger."

Elena nodded and they leaned in to share a kiss.

Once Elena was calmed back down. She headed back home. She felt safer now that she had the compass.

* * *

That next night Elena was excited for the dance. But there was still one thing in the back of her mind that she had to do before she could really enjoy her night with Stefan. She walked down to the kitchen for a quick snack. Jenna was already dressed in her 50s outfit. "I spoke to the insurance company your care is totaled. You just keep using mine."

Elena just nodded. Things have been very awkward between them since their fight and Elena hated it. "So you're coming to the dance?"

"Alaric asked me to chaperone." She said with a small smile.

Finally Elena couldn't take it anymore. She turned to Jenna and asked "Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?"

She sighed. "Your mom was going to do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to."

"If my mom was still alive today, and I asked her I know she'd tell me the truth."

"You're dad was going to leave the Office late one night, when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a run away, and…about to give birth. He helped her deliver the baby and gave her a place to stay but a few days later she disappeared. Then there you were. Your mom and dad were trying so hard to have a baby and it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a Mom."

"But why were their names on my birth certificate?"

"Your dad was a doctor Elena, he took care of it. They didn't want to lose you so they kept it quiet, told a little people as possible and if anyone wanted proof they had documentation."

"What else do you know about the girl?"

"Just her name…Isabelle."

Elena sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

"Is Stefan picking you up?"

"Yeah, I still need to get ready."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

They shared a gentle hug and Jenna left. Elena went back up to her room to get ready.

* * *

Stefan was soo excited to take Elena to the dance. He couldn't wait. Lexi had helped him get ready. He had a small talk with Damon and he was on his way.

When he arrived the front door was wide open. Elena was standing there with the compass in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She had just hung up the phone when, to both of their surprises, a vampire dropped from the ceiling and grabbed Elena by the shoulders. He tried to eat her.

"ELENA!" Stefan screamed.

He threw the vampire off her and he ran out of the door. He looked to Elena who was slowly getting up from the floor. He pulled her up into his arms. "You're ok, you're ok." He told her as she clung to him for dear life. She was panting hard and her heart was racing. This was her first encounter with a real dangerous vampire. He knew she was scared. He kept one arm wrapped protectively and tightly around her and called Damon, Lexi, and Lee. They came over as soon aa possible.

Elena and Stefan sat on the couch. Elena was cuddled close to Stefan still shaky from her attack.

"How'd he'd get inside?" Damon asked.

"He was invited in." Elena choked out.

"Yes, obviously, but why would you invite him inside?"

"He pretended to be the pizza guy, last night." Stefan answered for her.

"He gets points for that." Damon said.

"You're not helping." Lexi said.

"Please don't fight." Elena begged slowly calming down again.

"She has a point. You two fighting isn't going to get us anywhere." Lee said.

"So what do we do?" Elena asked softly.

"Well until we get him this house isn't safe for anyone who lives here." Damon said.

"So we go get him tonight." Lee said.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"Take Elena to the dance, see who shows up." Lee said.

"No. We are not using her as bait!" Stefan growled.

"She's not bait. We will all be there to protect her." Lexi said. "But this vampire won't know that until its too late."

Stefan sighed and looked to Elena. "It's up to you."

"Um..."

"Just remember he has been invited in" Damon told her.

"I'll do it. Damon is right. I need to protect Jenna and Jeremy." Elena nodded.

Stefan sighed. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be with the four of you. I'll be safe."

Still Stefan sighed but nodded.

Everyone agreed to a plan and left the house.

* * *

They walked into the room and Elena couldn't help but flinch back. There were so many people she didn't know in that room. Anyone of them could have been the vampire in a disguise

Stefan took her hand and squeezed it before taking it up to his lips kissing her knuckles. She felt another hand rubbing her back and knew it was Lexi. She felt a lot safer and relaxed.

"Damon, Lee, and I will go portal the place. Lexi can you stay with her?" Stefan said.

"Of course, just be careful you two." Lexi said looking to Stefan and Lee. "Especially you, when was he last time you hunted?" she asked Stefan.

"This morning. I'm perfectly full. I'll be fine." He kissed Elena on the forehead and walked away. Lee kissed Lexi and followed Stefan. Damon gave his famous smirk to them both and walked away. Lexi gave Elena a comforting smile and led her over to the punch bowl table. "You ok?" Lexi asked.

"Ok." She answered with a shrug. "I'll feel better after this guy is gone."

"He will be soon. Just hang in there."

Elena nodded. "Um…will you uh…will you stay with me?"

"Of course, I'm not leaving you alone until I know it's safe."

"Thank you."

Lexi just smiled. Caroline and Bonnie walked over to them.

"Hey." Elena greeted friendly. "Having fun?"

"No, but this outfit took me two hours, I'm at least staying half that."

"You look amazing Caroline." Lexi told her.

"Thanks!" she squealed.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie asked annoyance clear in her voice.

"I invited him, I promise he'll behave." Elena answered.

"What is this a threesome, you and the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline asked.

"Ewww no! He's Stefan's brother, if I want to be with Stefan I need to learn to get along with his brother. It's not like I can kill him." Elena said.

"There's a thought." Bonnie said.

"I'll help." Caroline said as they tapped their drinks together in a cheers.

Elena smiled and shook her head at her friends. Bonnie and Caroline then saw Stefan sneaking up behind Elena. He put his finger to his lips telling them not to say a word. They both gave a small nod and looked back to Elena.

Elena was about to say something when she felt someone pokes her sides. She squealed and jumped a foot in the air. She spun around and smacked Stefan on the chest. "Not funny! You know I'm ticklish."

He chuckled. "Sorry, Angel, I found a snack table. You hungry?"

"Yes. Let's go." He took her hand and led her away.

Lexi was dragged away by Lee as they went to dance.

* * *

Elena giggled at jokes Stefan made as they both ate a few snacks watching their friends and others dance. Once they were finished they were going to dance when they saw Damon walk over to Caroline and Bonnie. He said something and they walked away. Elena and Stefan went over to him. "What did you say to them?" she asked a little more over protectively than she had meant.

"I was perfectly polite. Would you like to dance, Elena."

"I would love to." She smirked. She turned to look at Stefan. "May I have this dance?"

They both smiled and headed onto the dance floor leaving Damon standing there alone.

Lexi and Lee walked over and danced closer to them.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Stefan asked Elena as they danced.

"Not unless he has a pompadour."

Stefan chuckled. "Well that was not one of the better fashion trends."

"Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?" Elena asked looking to Lexi.

"No. Burned, buried." Stefan answered.

"Oh I think I might be able to find a couple." Lexi teased.

"Yes!" Elena cheered, giggling with Stefan groaned.

"Seriously, what was it like, the fifties? In my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between American bandstand, Grease. It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes." Elena asked.

"Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race."

"Ok, but there were poodle skirts." Elena asked once more.

"There were poodle skirts." Stefan nodded then spun her around pulling her back into him making her giggle. She had relaxed drastically since they arrived.

"You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive." Elena begged.

"No. That's not going to happen." Stefan shook his head.

She whined but giggled softly.

"He was never good at it anyway, Elena. Trust me. I've seen him do it. He's horrible." Lexi told her.

Elena giggled again and looked to Stefan. They continued to dance and laugh and talk, forgetting all about the vampire.

* * *

After dancing for another half hour Elena sighed. "Maybe he's not going to show up."

"You mean we did all that dancing for nothing?"

"Oh the horror." Elena teased as they both giggled.

"I'm really sorry about all this." Stefan sighed.

"It's my choice, I decided to be here I don't want to hear you apologizing anymore." She said poking him in the ribs. Just then the music changed to something faster and more upbeat. Elena smiled and started to dance.

"Teach me how it's done in the fifties?" she said.

"Uh No." Stefan said shaking her head.

"Come on, one move?"Elena begged.

Stefan shook his head. She nodded, but he shook his head again. Elena sighed and went to walk away…suddenly Stefan grabbed her by the arm, pulled her back, spun her around, grabbed her by the waist and lifted up. Then he dropped her to the right, and the same to the left. He set her back on the ground and kissed her hard and passionately on the lips and pulled away. "Now you remember that because it's never going to happen again."

Elena giggled and they shared a kiss again.

* * *

After a few more songs and dancing they decided to take a break and get some punch. Stefan tried some first to make sure it hadn't been spiked, but then she and Stefan had a glass and watched Damon dance.

That ended with a few giggles. "You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" Elena giggled.

"Uh…No." Stefan answered.

Elena giggled once more and looked back to where Damon once was. She saw someone else and paled. Her whole body drained of her natural color and she gulped. She started shaking. "Ste-Stefan…"

"Elena…" He was cut off.

"Back corner."

Stefan looked and saw a made dressed in a dark sweater with a cap and hood to cover his face, definitely not a pompadour. Lexi had overheard and came over with Lee and Damon. "You three go I'll stay with Elena." Lexi ordered.

Stefan didn't waste a minute to argue he and the others went after the guy as she started to walk away and get lost in the crowd.

Lexi looked to Elena. "You ok?"

"No."

"Just take a deep breath. You're safe."

"Stefan is still on animal blood."

"Lee and Damon will keep him safe. Damon may be a jerk a lot of the time but he loves his brother and he'll never let anything happen to him."

Elena just whimpered softly. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She answered it quickly.

"Hello, Elena."

Elena froze when she heard the vampires voice on the other end.

"Here's what you're going to do. There is an exit door behind you, just walk through it."

"No." Elena said strongly.

"Ok, fine with me, but then your brother dies."

Elena spun to where her brother was getting a cup of punch and the vampire was right next to him.

"Don't you dare touch him."

"Then start walking."

Elena turned to look at the exit and back. When she looked back Lexi was already standing by Jeremy, making casual conversation but protecting him at the same time.

Elena's phone vibrated and checked it to see a text from Damon. "Lead him to the lunch room. We will be there waiting, but lead him in there."

Elena gulped and looked to Lexi. She was looking at her phone too and guessed it was from Stefan. She nodded at Elena. Elena inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She quickly made her way out the door. The vampire followed.

* * *

There was a huge fight and Elena fought back the best she could. Just when she thought he was going to kill her the guys and Lexi showed up ready to protect her. It was scary for her to see Damon and Stefan interrogating this vampire. Lexi must have picked up on that because she went over to Elena and gave her hand a squeeze.

According to this vampire he knew Katherine and that's why he was even after her in the first place. He gave Damon information on how to get in the tomb. Then he wouldn't give out anymore information so Stefan staked in.

It was a hard thing to watch. She had to look away a few times. But she was honestly glad this guy was gone and unable to hurt her anymore. Still she was in shock she stared at the dead body. She felt Stefan wrap his arm around her and pull her into his chest.

"She's shaking." Lexi pointed out. "Want me to take her home?"

Stefan felt her fingers grip his shirt tighter and he smiled softly rubbing her back. "Yeah, please. I'll be there shortly, just need to take care of this and talk to Damon. I'll be there soon."

Lexi went over to Elena and gently touched her back. "Shhh, you're ok. Come on, Sweetie. Let's get you home."

Hesitantly Elena pulled away from Stefan and allowed Lexi to take her back home.

* * *

Elena was quiet. Lexi couldn't get her to speak a word. She knew it was just the shock of everything happening. But she did wonder if this was going to change things between her and Stefan, now that she had seen him kill someone.

Stefan wasn't gone too much longer before he walked into the door and joined them in the kitchen. Elena was sitting on the couch. The second she saw Stefan her eyes lit up and it was like switch. She jumped off the couch and ran into his arms hugging him tightly. "I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too. Are you ok?"

She nodded. He kissed the top of her head and turned to Lexi who was making her some hot tea.

"Is she ok?"

"She's in shock, but I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll give you some time alone."

Lexi left the room. Stefan led Elena back over to the couch and sat her down and resumed Lexi spot making her tea. Again he had to ask "Are you ok?" Finally he got an honest answer.

"Is it weird if I say yes?"

"Is it true?"

"At first it was scary and I was upset, but now I... I feel kind of exhilarated."

"It's the adrenaline. You'll crash soon enough."

He finished making her tea and brought it over to her and handed her the mug while sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I guess. I fought back tonight. It felt good."

"I wish you didn't have to fight at all."

"Still..." She took a sip of her tea and smiled softly. He always made the best tea. Lexi came back into the room and took a seat on the chair. That's when Stefan sighed. "I have to tell the two of you something and I don't know how you're going to feel."

Elena instantly tensed and got a worried look on her face. Lexi just looked confused.

"I told Damon that I'd help him get into that tomb to get Katherine back. But it was a lie. I let him believe that he could trust me."

"Well, then why would you be worried about telling me?"

"Because he can be very persuasive, and you two have bonded lately."

"That doesn't mean I trust him."

"I don't want to be his enemy, Elena, but I can't let him do it."

"Then don't, and I'll help you, whatever it takes. Ok?"

"Ok. Come here."

Elena moved and snuggled into his arms. He just held her and looked to Lexi.

"You're doing the right thing, Stefan. That tomb can't be opened. It's too dangerous."

Stefan nodded.

"I'll help you too. Just tell me what to do."

"Thanks Lexi."

Even with all the extra help Stefan had a bad feeling that this was all going to end in disaster. But why? What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A/N so for everyone who is confused, Lee and Kevin are the same person. I forgot his name before so I made up my own. But thanks for a few reviewers and the internet I have his name right. :) Kevin is now going to be Lee. Anyway, leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	12. The Gilbert Journal

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 1 EPISODE 13 I DO NOT OWN IT! ****Enjoy this chapter. My hours at work went back to part time (YAY!) So hopefully more time to write and more update for you lovely readers :D **

* * *

That next morning Elena stirred and opened her eyes, she blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight. She glanced behind her to see Stefan sleeping his arms were still wrapped protectively around her. How she ended up at his house she didn't really remember, but she did remember falling asleep in his arms feeling safe and protected so she didn't really care how she ended up there.

She felt him wrap his arms tighter around her and knew he was awake.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"I could get used to this." Stefan said kissing her right behind her ear. She giggled softly but snuggled closer to him. They both tried to go back to sleep with an annoying voice spoke and ruined the moment.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads."

Elena and Stefan shot up in bed. Elena gasped quickly covering herself with the blanket. Damon didn't need to see her in short pjs.

"Damon! Please!" Elena whined.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, stop being smutty." Damon smirked.

"Seriously, get out of here!" Stefan said helping Elena cover herself with the blanket.

"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it."

Elena gasped in shock that he had just said that to her. He didn't seem fazed by it because he just continued to talk.

"Now listen, We have some very important business to discuss."

"And it has to be right now?" Elena asked very annoyed.

"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal. So, in order to open the tomb, We need to find the journal to get the grimoire to open the spells. First things first-since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty.

"Since when am I helping?" Elena asked. She had told Stefan she'd help him, she never said she'd help Damon.

"Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Stefan told her rubbing her leg.

"I'll look for it tonight." Elena said with a small groan and laying down throwing the covers over her head."

"Good." Damon said not even noticing how annoyed she was with him."

Elena mentally groaned hearing Damon and Stefan go back and forth about their plan. When suddenly a thought hit her and she sat up letting the blanket fall off her head.** "**What exactly is a grimoire, anyway?"

"It's a witch's cookbook." Damon said.

Elena wanted to groan. That didn't answer her question. Luckily Stefan was there to translate the Damon speak.

"Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself. So every witch would document their work."

"Yeah, like I said cookbook." Damon nodded.

"What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone. So whoever is out there knows who we are."

Elena tensed at that. The thought scared her. But she hid it well.

"And I don't like that disadvantage, so...Chop, chop." He started to walk away but turned back to look at them. "You know, I really like this menage-threesome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to 't screw it up."

Once he was finally gone Elena went to speak "He does have…" Stefan cut off by pointing to his lips, then his ear, and then to the doorway where Damon once was. "Oh, right, yeah." Elena nodded.

Stefan kissed her hand and went to get out of bed. Elena stopped him** "**Oh! No, come here."

They started to kiss again.

"We shouldn't…" Stefan tried to say again, but Elena cut him off copying his earlier actions of pointing to her lips then ear. They both smiled and continued to make out. Stefan threw the blankets over them both and moved on top of her.

Just then Lexi came walking in and saw them both under the blankets and lots of squirming. She heard Elena giggling. "What are you doing, stop it!"

Her head popped out as she tried to squirm away from Stefan. "I'm tickling you and no I won't stop it." He teased.

Elena continued to giggle and squirm. "Stop it!"

Lexi laughed and shook her head. "All right you two, that's enough."

Stefan ignored her. Elena looked at her and laughed harder. "Le…" she trialed off into giggles when Stefan reached her most ticklish spot. Elena was reduced to a ball of laughter as she squirmed around trying to get free.

"Stefan, you two won't get much done today if you spend it in bed tickling Elena."

"Tomorrow is another day." Stefan answered smiling as Elena's laugh went mute causing him to stop. He looked up at Lexi and smirked. "Oh Hi Lexi, when did you get here?"

"Don't even try it. You need to stop tickling Elena and get ready for your day."

"What did you say, Lexi, keep tickling Elena? Ok if you insist." Stefan teased.

"No!" Elena squealed and tried to get off the bed but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her back into his arms and tickled her again. "Lehehexi! Hehehelp!"

"Stefan Salvatore don't make me come over there." Lexi said in her best motherly tone.

"But you said to keep tickling, Elena. I'm obeying orders."

"She said stohohop!" Elena laughed and squirmed.

"Nope, I heard keep tickling."

Lexi just smirked. "All right fine, Stefan, let go of Elena, get out of bed, and get in the shower."

Stefan stopped tickling and looked to Lexi and pouted. "You're so mean."

He did as Lexi said and the girls laughed. "Thanks, Lex." Elena smiled as she got off the bed.

"Not a problem. Lee does it to me all the time, when I have to get up and start the day he's hold me tightly to his chest and won't let go. Sometimes, yes, he'll tickle me."

Elena smiled and shook her head. "Boys."

"Can't live with them…"

"Can't live without them either."

Both girls laughed and nodded. Elena headed home to get ready, Lexi and Stefan would meet her later.

* * *

Elena sat in in her kitchen with a few packed boxes. She sighed softly thinking about what would be in some of them. She knew some of her parents stuff would be packed up in these boxes. Was she really ready to go through it?

A knock at the door made her jump. Jenna who was on her way out answered it.

"Elena, it's Stefan and Lexi." Jenna called.

"Hey Guys, in the kitchen." Elena said

They walked into the kitchen as Jenna left closing the door behind her.

"Hey." She greeted.

Stefan went over and hugged her tightly kissing her lips. Elena hugged and kissed him back.

"So are these the boxes?" Lexi asked.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, if the journals are in here then I have no idea where else they could be."

"Well let's get started." Lexi nodded.

"Um…yeah…ok…"

"Elena what's wrong?" Stefan asked. "Look, if you're not comfortable with this it's fine. Lexi and I can handle it."

"It's not that I just…"

"Does it have anything to do with this last box labeled Miranda and Grayson's Stuff?"Lexi asked.

Elena nodded softly.

"No worries, we might not even have to open that box." Lexi told her.

"If we do…I don't know if I'm ready." Elena told them.

"Then you and I will go upstairs in your room and Lexi will look through the box." Stefan told her gently. "There is no pressure in this. If you don't want to do something say you don't want to do it."

"Ok. Well let's start on this one from 1864." Elena said.

"Oh fun year." Stefan teased.

Elena smiled softly. "Hey maybe I'll find some pictures of you in this box. Were you really hot back then?"

Stefan laughed. "I'm not answering that question."

Elena giggled and shook her head. She opened the box and started to look through it.

"Do you think Damon really believes us? That we're both trying to help him?" Elena asked after a few minutes of silence and searching.

"I don't think Damon doesn't know what to believe. Trust isn't something that comes naturally to him."

"You know...I really think that Damon believes That everything he's done, every move that he's made, He's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad."

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

"So what do you think will happen if the tomb gets opened and Damon gets Katherine back?"

"I think that no matter what Damon promises, a lot of people will die…"

She looked back into the box and was going to close to up when something pink caught her eye. It was clear it didn't belong in that box and it had gotten thrown in there by mistake but Elena reached in and pulled it out wanting to get a closer look.

It was a small pink shoulder sweater. Tears filled Elena's eyes. Stefan knelt down beside her. He rubbed her back gently. Elena put it up to her face and inhaled the scent. But then quickly pulled it away and sneezed. It hadn't even been a year and it had already collected so much dust, her mother's scent was gone. She cried at the thought. Stefan pulled her into his chest and just let her cry. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back whispering comforting words into her ear.

"What are you guys doing?"

Elena's head jerked up and quickly wiped her eyes at the sound of Jeremy's voice.

"Hey. Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this whole family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up." Elena answered trying to hide the sweater from his eyes.

"Jonathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Yeah, what do you know about it?"

"I just did a history report on it."

"Oh. So where is it now?"

"I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it."

Lexi, Stefan, and Elena all shared a look. Stefan whispered "I'll go." And he left. Jeremy saw the last box with his parents names on them and tensed. "You guys have fun. I'll see you later."

He was gone in a flash. Elena sighed.

"Can you put them away? I can't look at this anymore." Elena whimpered to Lexi.

"Of course."

Elena wiped her eyes trying to calm down. Lexi knew they were alone so she used her super speed to get the boxes closed up and put away. Then she grabbed Elena and took her upstairs to hang out in her room until it was time for family night.

* * *

A few hours later Jenna and Jeremy had started to make dinner so Lexi and Elena went downstairs to hang out with them. To their surprise Damon was there helping her Aunt.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Elena asked.

"It's family night, Elena. Stefan and I are part of your family now too." Damon said with him annoyingly famous smirk. "I see Stefan isn't with you?"

"He's running late. He'll be here."

"In the mean time, Elena set the table." Jenna said.

Elena nodded as Lexi went to watch Jeremy play video games, or as Elena liked to think of it protecting him from Damon.

Elena went to grab the plates and on her way back Damon walked over and squeezed himself passed her causing their bodies to rub up against each other.

"Don't do that." Elena said pulling away.

"Do what?" Damon asked casually.

"You know what. That move was deliberate."

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink. Is it real?"

"Is what real?" Elena asked with an annoyed sigh.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?"

"Yes, you can trust him." Elena answered him.

She turned around and mentally groaned. Damon was there, invading her personal space as he looked hard into her eyes. "Can I trust him?" he asked again.

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work."

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me, honestly."

"Of course you can." Elena said honestly. Damon could trust Stefan, even if Damon didn't believe it Stefan always did what was best for his brother.

She went back to setting the table. Oh how she missed Stefan. She couldn't wait for him to get home.

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone." Damon said surprising her.

"Trust breeds trust. You have to give it get it." She told him.

"Are you lecturing me?" he asked annoyed.

"Do you need to be lectured?"

"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that."

"I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes."

"Then you understand what I will do If anyone gets in my way." Damon said in his threatening and warning tone.

Elena didn't respond as he walked away. That scared her, but she didn't show it. Damon went to play video games with Jeremy. Lexi stayed with them to keep an eye on Damon. It gave Jenna and Elena time to talk too.

"Have you told Jeremy?" Jenna asked softly.

"When the time is right I will." Elena answered again thinking deep down there was never going to be a good time. She was just scared of how he'd react and she wasn't ready for that.

The door bell rang and Elena mentally squealed. "That's Stefan." She said and ran to the door.

Damon met her there as she opened it.

Elena smiled nicely, but Stefan was really surprised to see Damon there. Damon and Elena went outside to talk. Stefan told them everything that happen while he was with Alaric.

"Who took it?" Damon asked angrily.

"I don't know." Stefan said honestly.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him."

"No, he doesn't know anything."

"Somebody got to him before me. Who else knew it was there?" Elena and Stefan shared a look. Damon much have read their minds because he looked in the window at Jeremy, still playing video games.

"No! Damon, leave him out of it!" Elena said instantly.

"Why, what's the big deal?" Damon asked ignoring her completely.

"Damon!" Elena said sternly chasing after him as he went back inside.

Damon went back over to Jeremy and sat next to him. **"**So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?" Jeremy was completely confused.

"Don't ask questions, just spill."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman About Gilbert's journal?"Elena asked, knowing she'd have a better chance of getting answers than Damon would.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?" Jeremy wondered.

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked again.

"Just that girl Anna."

"The hot weird one?" Damon asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefan asked.

"That's what I want to find out. How do you know her?"

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the grill tonight." Jeremy answered him.

"Perfect. I'll drive. Come on." Damon said.

"What, Damon no, hang on!" Elena said.

"I'll go with." Lexi said Damon and Jeremy headed out the door. "I'll keep an eye on Damon I promise. I won't let Jeremy get hurt."

Elena sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Lexi was gone in a flash.

"Aren't you going to go with him? If he gets to the journal before we do, then..." Elena started but was cut off.

"Doesn't matter." Stefan said holding up a bunch of papers.

"What is that?"

"It's a copy of it."

"How did you get it?"

"Well, Mr. Saltzman may have a copy and was kind enough to loan it to me."

"He did?"

"Not exactly, but I got it."

The shared a smiled and headed up to her room to read it. It didn't take them long to figure out where the book was and they took off to retrieve it.

* * *

They arrived at Stefan's father's grave and they got to work digging it up. It took time but they finally reached the bottom and opened the casket. Stefan grabbed the book and closed it as fast as he could. The sight was something he never wanted to see again. He gave Elena a sad smile and started to read the book.

"Well, what do you know? This is an interesting turn of events."

They both jumped and Elena turned to shine her flashlight. It was Damon.

"I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry." Stefan said quickly getting out of the hole and standing by Elena to protect her.

"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I can trust you." Damon bit back.

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this yourself."

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you…" He looked to Elena and glared. "…You had me fooled." He looked back to Stefan. "So what are you going to do now, because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out."

"You won't kill her." Stefan shook his head. He knew deep down Damon cared about Elena and he'd never kill her.

"I can do one better." He ran over to Elena grabbed her holding her tightly to him. Then he bit into his wrist and shoved it into her mouth. She struggled and squirmed but it didn't faze him. "Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck and you and I will have a vampire girlfriend."

"Let her go first."

"The Book."

"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me." Stefan said fearfully. He could see the fear in Elena's eyes and it made him sick.

"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!" Damon growled.

"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." Stefan promised.

Damon nodded at the book once more. Stefan threw it on the ground towards him. He let Elena go but she didn't move. She was too scared. What if he changed his mind and grabbed her? What if he snapped her neck the second she moved?

He gave her a gentle push forward and she slowly inched closer to Stefan. Stefan put his hand out to her. "Come here, it's ok."

Then she made a run for it and didn't stop until she was safely wrapped in Stefan's arms. She looked to Damon fearfully as Stefan glared and they both quickly left him alone with his precious book.

* * *

They arrived at home to see Lexi.

"Well, what happen?" she asked Then she saw Elena and her eyes went wide. She went over and rubbed her back. "What happen?"

"Damon caught us. He was mad and forced Elena to drink his blood and threatened to snap her neck. She's a little shaken up." Stefan said.

Lexi sighed. "He figured out the truth and now he's furious. What happen to the book?"

"I had to give it to him. I tried not to but he grabbed Elena and I didn't have a choice."

"No, you did the right thing." Lexi turned her attention to Elena. "Elena, Honey, are you ok?"

Elena whimpered and hid her face. "My head really hurts."

Both Lexi and Stefan rubbed her back. "I'll get her an asprin why don't you take her upstairs."

Stefan nodded and took Elena upstairs. They went into her room and Stefan lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. He sat down by her side and rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

Elena's eyelids become heavy making Stefan smile and lean down to kiss her forehead. "Rest, you'll feel better soon." He whispered.

She closed her eyes just enjoyed the feeling of Stefan rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Stefan! Elena! Elena! Stefan!" Lexi screamed as she raced up the stairs.

Elena's eyes shot open as she groaned and whimpered. Stefan quickly turned and met Lexi at the door.

"Stop screaming what's going on?"

Lexi looked around and sighed. "Anna is here, remember Anna, Pearl's daughter?"

Stefan gasped. "How?"

"Jeremy's friend, the hot weird one, it's Anna. I heard her on the phone in the bathroom. She was talking about grabbing Elena and making a run for it."

Stefan turned to look at Elena. She had fallen asleep. Stefan looked back to Lexi. "I'll stay here with her. Keep an eye on her through the night. But for now she's safe. I'll keep her safe. "

Lexi nodded. "I'll go talk to Jenna see if I can convince her to a sleep over, you and I can both stay here and take care of her."

Stefan nodded and Lexi went back downstairs. He went and sat down by her side. "I'll protect you, Elena. I promise, no matter what it takes?"

He meant every word. He'd protect Elena even if it meant giving up his own life.

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. :D **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	13. Making Things Worse

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Parts of this episode are taken from season 1 episode 14 I DO NOT OWN THEM! **

* * *

He meant every word. He'd protect Elena even if it meant giving up his own life.

The next morning Elena stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around a little confused. When the memories of last night returned she groaned. Thankfully her headache was gone. Then she noticed someone sitting on her desk chair. It was Stefan.

"I thought you left." She said sleepily.

"After what happen with Damon I wanted to keep an eye on you." He said. "Your Aunt has no idea. I hid in your closet every time I heard her coming to check on you."

"Stefan Salvatore has a sneaky side." Elena teased.

Stefan smiled and went over and sat down at her side. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "How's your head?"

"Better, thanks for taking care of me last night."

"Anything for you."

They shared a kiss on the lips.

Just then the door opened and Lexi walked in.

"Lexi! Warning would be nice!" Stefan said. "I thought you were Jenna."

"Sorry, this was important. Can we talk?"

"I was going to get in the shower anyway." Elena said.

She hoped out of bed and went into the bathroom. Once the water turned on Lexi told Stefan that Bonnie had been taken hostage by some vampires and needed help. Stefan didn't waste a second before rushing out of the house and to Bonnie's aid. Lexi sighed waiting and hoping he got to her in time.

* * *

Time went by faster than Lexi hoped it would and before she knew it Elena was out of the shower and dressed, ready for her day. What was she going to tell Elena about where Stefan was? How would Elena react?

Elena came out of the bathroom. She looked around the room. "Where did Stefan go?"

"Uh…"

Thankfully Lexi's cell phone rang. She tried not to smirk. "Hello?"

Elena noticed she let out a sigh of relief and wondered why.

"Ok, we will be there soon." She hung up and looked to Elena. "That's Stefan he wanted us to meet at Bonnie's house."

"What? Why is he there?" Elena asked.

"Guess he'll explain when we get there." Lexi told her.

She took Elena's hands and they quickly left the house.

* * *

They arrived and Stefan filled Elena in on what happen to Bonnie.

"Even if that dumb vampire and his girlfriend do leave town Damon will still go after Bonnie." Lexi said.

"You're right, so what do we do?" Elena asked.

"For now, you need to stay here." Stefan answered.

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." Bonnie's grandma answered.

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan told her.

"We'll protect ourselves."

Stefan sighed. They needed a better plan because they wouldn't agree to this one.

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." Elena suggested.

"No!" Bonnie said sternly. "He doesn't deserve to get what he wants."

"What other choice do we have?"

Nobody said anything because they all knew they were right.

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl, and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stefan said hoping deep down he didn't believe them and they wouldn't have to do this.

"He already agreed once." Elena reminded him.

"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry." Stefan reminded her.

"He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do."

"Which is what?" Lexi asked protectively. "You have to know Stefan nor I are letting you near him alone after what he did to you last night? Can you honestly tell me you trust him or want to be alone with him after that?"

"It's the only way, Lexi. No I don't trust him, no I'd rather not be alone with him, but we don't have any other choice." She looked to Lexi and Stefan and lowered her voice "I want to protect Bonnie and her Grams. SO I have to do this, Lexi. Please you and Stefan need to let me do this."

"Fine, but not alone. I'll stay close enough to come to your rescue if you need me, but far enough way Damon won't know I'm there."

Elena sighed. If this was the only way… "Fine."

Lexi and Elena left the house. Stefan just stayed behind worrying and he wouldn't stop until she came back in one piece.

Much it his dismay he had to meet Elena and Lexi at the old Church along with Bonnie and her Grams. Then he could see Elena. But that felt like a lifetime away.

* * *

They all met at the bottom of the cellar. Bonnie and her Grams got to work setting everything up. Lexi was standing with Elena near the exit in case anything with wrong. Stefan and Damon were in front of them.

"Admit it, you can wait to see her again." Damon said smirking.

Elena couldn't help but tense at that. She never thought of that. What if Stefan fell for Katherine all over again or she compelled him to be with her? Maybe she shouldn't have done this…

"Don't worry. He hates Katherine. He loves you." Lexi whispered to Elena.

Elena relaxed and smiled gently.

"I can't wait to get rid of you, Damon." Stefan agreed.

"It's ready." Bonnie said.

She and her Grams held hands and started to chant in Latin. It took a few moments but suddenly the fire intensified and Elena jumped clinging to Stefan. The large door in front of the tomb opened a cracked and everyone froze.

Damon looked to Stefan. "You got the fire ready?"

"It's right outside. I'll go get it." Stefan quickly left.

Damon looked to Elena. "You ready?"

"What?" Elena asked.

"You think I'm going to go in there by myself So you can seal me in?" Damon asked angrily.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Grams warned.

"You'll bring walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough! Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go."

"Elena…" Lexi started.

"I'll be fine. Tell Stefan not to worry." Elena said. Damon grabbed a torch and headed into the dark, hungry filled cave with Elena not too far behind him.

Stefan came back down. "Where is Elena?"

"Damon took her inside." Bonnie said.

"What?" He went to run in after them but Grams grabbed his arm. "Don't go in there. You won't come out."

"What are you talking about?" Lexi asked. "What did you do?"

"Opening the door didn't break the seal, it just opened the door."

"What seal?" Lexi asked.

"Some seals keep vampires from coming in, others keep them from going out."

"Elena is human, she can get out. Damon and Katherine can't?" Stefan said finally understanding. "You planned this the entire time?"

"I told you I'll protect my own before anyone else."

Stefan sighed. A part of him was tempted not to care, just leave Damon in there, it would make life so much easier. But the other part was screaming to go in there and save not only Elena, but his brother as well. Lexi took his hands and squeezed it. "What are you thinking?" she asked low enough that the witches wouldn't hear.

Stefan just sighed. He had no idea. Suddenly he heard a scream, not just any scream Elena's scream and the choice was clear. He took off running into the tomb without a second thought. Lexi was about to try and convince Grams to break the seal but Bonnie was way ahead of her. Lexi was happy Stefan had a friend in Bonnie.

Not too long after that Elena came running out, thinking Stefan would be right behind her.

"Elena, don't panic but Stefan…" Bonnie started to say, but Elena cut her off.

"Don't worry he's right behind me." She turned around to see Stefan just barely peeking out from the tomb. "Stefan what are you doing?"

"It's going to be ok. We'll fix it." Bonnie said.

"I can't." was all Stefan said.

"Can't? Can't what?"

"The spell's still up, we can't get them out…yet." Bonnie told her.

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?"

"I heard you scream." He told her honestly.

"We can't leave him in there. We promised him, both of us." She said thinking about Damon.

"I know." Stefan nodded agreeing with her. He had been thinking the same thing.

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Grams said.

Stefan turned back around and ran into the tomb in search of Damon. Elena paced back and forth waiting for Damon and Stefan to walk out of the door. Hopefully and yet, not hopefully without Katherine.

"Elena, they can't do this much longer." Lexi told her. Elena nodded and ran back inside.

She found them quickly but Damon didn't want to leave.

"Damon, please!" she begged.

Damon looked to her in a way he had never looked at her before. It scared her honestly but once he spoke she understood why. "Katherine."

She shook her head. "Damon come now, please."

He moved toward her so the three of them made a run for it.

The large rock door slammed shut just as they all got out. Elena and Stefan hugged tightly happy Elena had gotten eaten and happy Stefan hadn't gotten trapped in that tomb forever. Suddenly Elena remembered what Anna had said to her. She gasped and pulled away. "Jeremy!"

She and Stefan shared a look of panic as they both rushed up and out.

* * *

They ran over to Jeremy. Lexi was already next to him. "He's fine. Just a small bump on the head. He's ok."

Elena sighed with relief and nodded. She caught something moving from the corner of her eye and looked up. It was Damon. She sighed softly and stood up. She didn't trust Damon, she didn't like Damon, and she would never be alone with Damon again after what he just did to her, but…she did feel bad for him. He really did love Katherine and now he was never going to get her back. So she went over to him and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Damon just stood there. "This is all your fault." He growled. "You and your stupid Uncle." He pushed her away roughly causing her to stumble. Stefan was there in a flash and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Damon you know that isn't true. It wasn't just Jonathan Gilbert in charge of this. Our father was in charge of it too."

"Yeah and so were you. That's twice you betrayed me brother. I wouldn't try a third or you will know what it feels like to lose the love of your life." He said glaring at Elena. Then in a flash he was gone.

They all sighed. This was supposed to help Damon, instead it just made him angrier.

"Let's get Jeremy home."

Elena nodded and they all headed back to Elena's house.

Elena stayed long enough to get Jeremy some ice and advil and make sure he was ok before she headed back to see Bonnie. She wanted to be sure she was ok after everything that happen today.

* * *

When she arrived at her house she called Stefan, per his request telling him she got there ok. Bonnie went to take some tea to her grandmother who wasn't feeling well while she was on the phone with him.

Just as she hung up she heard Bonnie screaming her name frantically. Elena went running and stopped at the door way and gasped. Grams was dead. Bonnie was trying to find a spell to save her. But deep down Elena knew there was none. She slowly approached Bonnie and pulled her back a bit into her arms, just holding as she broke down crying. There was nothing that could be said or done. She just had to be there for Bonnie like Bonnie was there for her. No matter what it took Elena was going to help Bonnie through this.

* * *

**A/N what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
